el alcohol hace mucho daño a las personas
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: Capítulo 16: Se juega su vida y la de quien ama, en la operación policial más extraña de la historia. R&R. PENULTIMO CAP Sin contar epilogo
1. prólogo

PRoLOGO

By: michel 8 8

Residencia Kudo

-Oye Kudo- dijo el famoso ladrón, Kaito Kuroba- ya han pasado más de 18 meses ¿ no crees que deberías decírselo a Ran?

-No- le respondió Conan, que jugaba una partida de ajedrez con Heiji Hattori, su rival y amigo- sabes muy bien que me juego

demasiado.

-Pero tío,- comentó Heiji- si sigues así, Ran empezará a sospechar, y tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de que un detective de

una fama como la tuya no tardaría año y medio en resolver un caso, y fijo que volverá a sospechar de tu identidad, y si la

descubre, seguroque la pierdes para siempre.

-Mira, si no se lo digo, la volveré a ver y tendré alguna posibilidad de recuperarla, pero como se me ocurra decírselo,

seguro que se deprime, entonces se lo contará a Kazuha, y si seguimos por esa línea, tarde o temprano, se darán cuenta de

que sigo vivo y vendrán a por nosotros, en especial a por Ran, y si yo tuviera que vivir, aunque fuera por un segundo, con la

culpa de que Ran haya muerto por mi causa, no me lo perdonaría jamás.

RING-RING-RING.

-Ya lo cojo yo. Mate-dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¡¡¡¡COMOOO!!!!- Heiji estaba sorprendido, un niño de 7 años le había ganado.

-Diga- dijo Conan, descolgando el auricular.

-¡¡¡¡¡KE PASHHHAA KUDO!!!!!

-AH. Hola Hakuba.

-vaya, vaya. Si me tratas así no pienso darte una dirección que seguro que te interesará.

-¿ no será esa ´´ dirección, no ?

-Pues sí, es esa dirección. Abre la puerta y la tendrás - tras esto, colgó.

-( Al fin, al fin tenemos lo que buscábamos).

Mientras pensaba en lo que aquello significaba, llegó hasta la puerta, la abrió, y salió afuera.

-Brrr... que frío- y era verdad, estaban en pleno invierno- Hmmm... ¿qué es esto?- dijo al agacharse.

Una sombra que estaba a su espalda se cernía sobre él...

- Oye Hakuba, ¿ qué es esto?

La sombra que estaba a su espalda dio un respingo.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido?- dijo el rubio detective, dejándose ver.

- Simple, porque cuando empezó a nevar, nosotros ya habíamos entrado, y esas huellas en la nieve, a pesar de que las has

hecho dándole la vuelta a tus zapatos, dan a entender que alguien ha entrado, y ese eras tú. ¿ y qué es esto?- dijo mientras

le mostraba un papel garabateado.

-Esa es la dirección que querías. Bueno, yo me voy- comentó despidiéndose- saluda a hattori y a Kuroba de mi parte.

Tras este breve encuentro, Conan entró en su casa con una sonrisa en rostro.

-¿Que quería Hakuba?- dijo Heiji, que había aprovechado para echar una partidita contra Kaito.

-Tenemos la dirección de el escondite mayor de la organización.

-Al fin- dijo Heiji- ¿ y, ¿ para cuando está previsto que irrumpamos en su escondite?

-Dentro de 20 minutos.

-¿Y qué le digo yo a Aoko?- gritó Kaito

-¿Y yo a Kazu?

-Nada.- les dijo Conan

-¿cómo que nada?- respondieron los dos al unísono

-No sé si recordais, que le habíais a las chicas que hoy os quedaríais aqui porque os lo había pedido Shinichi ¿no?

-Tienes razón- reconoció Kaito.

-Bien, en ese caso lo único que hay que hacer es darle un testamento al profesor por si acaso y ya está.

-Bueno, pasemos a otra cosa, ¿sabeís disparar?

-Por supuesto.

-Por descontado.

-Entonces, vámonos.

Tras una breve pausa, tres adolescentes, salieron a disputar una batalla contra un terrible enemigo.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Bueno,¿ qué tal? Este es un simple prólogo de una historia bastante interesante así que no os creáis quela trama va ser tan simple.

El personaje de Detective Conan no es de mi propiedad, sino de Gosho Aoyama.


	2. en acción

EN ACCION

BY MICHEL 8 8

Era tarde, y hacía un frío tremendo, pero ninguno de esos 3 adolescentes parecía darse cuenta.

-Al fin llegamos- dijo el famoso detective del oeste Heiji Hattori-¿ cúal de estos edificios es la famosa sede de la organización?

-Pues supongo- dijo el joven detective Conan Edogawa- que debe ser ese edificio de ahí, el centro comercial que lleva tres años cerrado por vacaciones de personal.

-¿ Pero no es demasiado lógico y simple?- comentó el mago, Kaito Kuroba.

-Sí, pero es tan descarado que nadie se lo creería, salta demasiado a la vista que es el escondite de una organización. Por eso la policía pensaría ¿ a qué organización medianamente seria se le ocurriría tener aquí su cuartel general?´´. Por lo tanto es un plan tan simple, que es brillante.

-Bueno tíos- dijo Heiji- yo ya he hecho testamento, por si acaso, así que vámonos.

-Sí (adiós, Ran)

**F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

-Oye, shinichi- le dijo el profesor Agase- como ya eres mayor de edad, tus padres me mandaron unos papeles, hace cosa de un mes, en el que te concedían esta casa y todo lo que contiene, como vas a hacer testamento, ¿ a quién se la legarás, en caso de fallecimiento?

-Profesor, es lógico que a la misma persona a la que le pienso entregar todo lo que tengo en caso de que la palme.

-¿A Ran, verdad?- intervino Hattori.

-Sí, pero, profesor- dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Agasa- si la palmo, dígaselo todo, ¿vale?

-¿Todo, todo?

-Sí, si sigo vivo se lo diré yo en persona, si no, espero que usted le diga todo y le de el anillo que tengo en mi cuarto.

-Está bien- cedió el profesor- pero si allí encuentras un antídot, tómatelo con esto, es una pastilla que provoca un insomnio tremendo, así no te desmayarás cuando te la tomes, y por tu seguridad, lleva esto contigo- dijo enseñándole una pistola.

-Vale- dicho esto, cogió los objetos que el profesor le tendía, y se fue.

**F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K**

El edificio, era un simple y sencillo súper de tres pisos, que iba a ser abierto hace tres años, pero que siempre tenía un cartel de vacaciones de personal ojalá en la escuela las vacaciones fueran as

-¿ Habéis cargado las pistolas con los cargadores que os di?- susurró Conan.

-Eso ni se pregunta- le respondió Kaito.

Entraron sigilosamente por la puerta de atrás y por una trampilla secreta se colaron en sus instalaciones.

-Vamos por aquí- dijo señalando una puerta en la que claramente se leía **_LABORATORIO DE INVESTIGACION._**

**_-_**Vaya organización, tienen aterrorizado a todo Japón y se les ocurre ir señalizando sus salas con carteles, para eso que pongan un rótulo luminoso en la puerta del súper que ponga **_escondite secreto de la organización._**

Entraron por la puerta y se acercaron a una mesa llena de mejunjes y probetas. En la mesa también había un ordenador, en la pantalla del mismo se leía:

APTX 4869

ANTÍDOTO:

Desarrollados: 1

Fabricados:2

-Jodé, que facil, si lo sé no me pringo en traer pistola.-murmuró Kaito.

-Shinichi, tomate ya la pastilla, que ya estoy llamando a Megure- le apremió Heiji.

-Bueno, allá va- dijo Shinichi, que se tomó las dos de golpe y sin agua pa´ hacerse er duro

-Bueno, yo de mientras le mando todos los datos de este ordenador a la pasma- dijo Kaito.

-Ugh...- dijo Shinichi, cayéndose al suelo- ( me quema, se me derriten los huesos, no se si seguiré sin desmayarme)

Pero no se desmayó, siguió despierto, mientras que la ropa se iba agrandando a medida que él crecía, pero no se queda en bolas, malpensaos

-Shinichi- le dijo Hattori, una vez que hubo recuperado su cuerpo- Megure y Takagi vienen hacia aquí con un batallón. ¿ qué te parece la ropa que te hizo ayer el profesor?

-Hombre, no está mal, pero verme con estas bermudas es ridículo- era verdad, parecía Steve Urkel con los tirantes y el pantalón por encima de las rodillas.

-Eso tiene solución- dijo Kaito, que ya había terminado con el ordenador- mira, quitaté los tirantes.

Así lo hizo y el pantalón se estiró hasta tener el tamaño de uno de los que siempre llevaba cuando era adolescente.

-Bueno, pues nos vamos ya.

-Venga, la salida la guío yo, que para eso soy el lad... digo, mago.

Ya habían llagado al penúltimo piso cuando Shinichi se paró.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Heiji.

-¿No oyes gritar a un niño?- le respondi

Era verdad, un niño estaba gritando, pidiendo ayuda.

-Viene de esa puerta- le dijo Heiji.

-Vamos- dijo Kaito.

Al llegar junto a la puerta, la tiraron abajo y entraron en la habitación.

En ella no había nada aparte de un perro metido en una jaula, pero a pesar de ello, revisaron la habitación, no encontraron nada. Cuando ya se iban y estaban pasando por delante del perro una voz les dijo:

-Ayuda.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Uaaahhhh!!!!!!!- gritó Kaito, dando un respingo.

-¿Quién ha dicho eso?- dijo Heiji.

-Yo- respondió el perro.

-¿cómo?- dijo Shinichi, perplejo- la droga esta me está jugando malas pasadas.

-Pues como que va a ser que no es la droga, ya que nosotros también lo hemos oído- le comunicaron sus compañeros.

-Pero, ¿ cómo te llamas- Shinichi se sentía idiota, hablando con un perro, el mejor detective de todo Japón ( jodete Heiji).

-Shunsuke.

-¿ y qué haces aquí?- quiso saber Heiji.

-Es que la organización mató a mis padres hace tres meses y desde entonces me han tenido preso hasta esta mañana, cuando me han dado un potingue rarro, rarro, rarro ´´

y me he convertido en esto.

-Bien- concluyó Shinichi- apártate un poco de la puerta.

Entonces sacó una ganzúa de su bolsillo, para sorpresa de todos.

-Pero, ¿tú no eres detective?- dijo Kaito.

-Sí, pero al igual que mi ídolo, Sherlock Holmes, yo domino alguna de las técnicas básicas de los ladrones, como lo es el uso de la ganzúa.

Una vez hubo acabado con la cerradura, sacó a Shunsuke, y cuando iban a irse una voz les dijo.

-Enhorabuena, Kudo- dijo una voz de hombre.

-Mierda, es Gin- dijo Shinichi, que al momento cogió a sus dos colegas, y se cubrieron tras un barril.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Kaito, coge al perro/ chaval y llévatelo con tu ala-delta-dijo Shinichi.

-¿Qué ala-delta?- respondió Kaito, totalmente blanco.

-¡ME TOMAS POR IMBÉCIL, SÉ LO TUYO DESDE QUE INTENTASTE ROBAR AQUEL RELOJ!

-Pero, la policía me verá.

-PUES LES DICES QUE ES DE UNOS DE TUS NÚMEROS- dijo Shinichi, cabreado- SI LES HAS PODIDO ENGAÑAR HASTA AHORA, NO TE COSTARÁ VOLVERLO A HACER.

-Está bien, adiós- dijo mientras cogía a Shunsuke y usaba su ala-delta para salir del edificio.

-Bueno Kudo, vete despidiendo- dijo Vermouth, que estaba en la puerta junto a Gin y a Vodka.

-Ni de coña,- dijo mientras se levantaba y disparaba con su arma hacia una pequeña acumulación de pólvora que había en suelo, lo que provocó un agujero y, como debajo había unos botes de gasolina, el edificio empezó a arder.

-Rápido, han ido hacia abajo- gritó Gin, y todos los demás le siguieron.

Pero no era así, se habían escondido, y en cuanto se fueron, los dos detectives salieron de allí y subieron al último piso, de donde saltaron, pero no estrellaron contra el suelo, porque Shinichi había usado los tirantes del profesor, los había enganchado a la cornisa y se habían tirado, pero como los tirantes del profesor se pueden estira, llegaron al suelo sin problemas.

-Kudo- dijo el inspector Megure, que acababa de llegar- ¿ queda alguien ajeno a la organización ahí dentro?

-No inspector- le respondió Shinichi.

-Bien- el inspector cogió su walkie-talkie y dijo- Takagi, arrestad a todo aque salga del edificio.

-Inspector, me temo que tanto Shinichi como yo tenemos cosas que hacer, ¿podemos irnos?

-Sí, con los documentos que nos mandasteis tenemos de sobra.

-Bien. Adiós.- dijeron ambos, despidiéndose.

-Kudo, ve a por tu princesita- le dijo Takagi, dándole un codacito en el estómago.

-Eso haré- respondió Shinichi, con una risita.

Al cabo de 10 minutos ya estaba frente a la casa de Ran.

Subió las escaleras y cuando llegó a la puerta escuchó la conversación que Ran estaba manteniendo por teléfono.

-oye tía, que me caso con Araide dentro de 6 meses.

Plaff... a Shinichi le acababan de tirar un depósito de agua fría en la cabeza.

-(se casa)- pens

Y se fue, tras dar un sonoro puñetazo a la pared, pero el que salió de casa de los Mouri aquella noche no era una persona, era un fantasma.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: bueno, ya va siendo más interesante, ¿no?

Pero tranquilos, que todavía me queda mucho por escribir.

Detective Conan no es de mi propiedad, sino de Gosho Aoyama.


	3. en acción según Ran

En acción (según Ran)

BY: michel 8 8

Era tarde, y la karateka Ran Mouri acababa de llegar a su casa y nada más llegar llamó a su Kazhua Toyama y le dijo:

-Hola Kazhua-chan, ¿ qué tal por Osaka?

-Tirando, pero estoy súper preocupada por Heiji, no me ha llamado todavía, y ya son las 12 de la noche, pero hablemos de ti, me has llamado por algo importante, ¿no?

-Pues sí, se ve que se te ha pegado el síndrome de la deducción.

-¿Qué quieres que le haga? Entre Heiji y Kudo, cualquiera se libra, pero cuenta ya, que me tienes en ascuas.

-Oye tía, que me caso con Araide dentro de seis meses.

Entonces ella se volvió, alguien le había pegado a la pared.

-Espera un momento que creo que hay alguien en la puerta.

Se acercó a la puerta y lo único que vio era un rastro de sangre que empezaba justo debajo de un agujero que había en la pared.

Una vez se hubo asegurado de que ho había nadie, volvió a entrar en la casa y cogió en teléfono.

-Oye Ran, ¿que ha sido eso?

-Nada, sólo que alguien le ha dado un fuerte golpe a la pared y mañana mi padre tendrá que rellenar esa zona con algo, si no quiere tener un cráter en la pared.

-Vaya, pero, ¿qué pasa con Kudo?

-Pues no sé, yo estaba decidida a esperar a que regresara, pero hace poco empecé a salir en broma con Araide para intentar darle celos a Shinichi, pero ni por esas, así que hoy, Araide ha aprovechado una pequeña depresión mía para empezar a decirme que si Shinchi estaba con otra, y hasta me enseñó fotos, así, estando yo más deprimida de lo que estaba, me pidió matrimonio, así que yo, sin pensar le dije que sí.

-Hmm... entonces, hasta luego.

-¿Por qué?

-Es lógico que porque se lo voy a contar a Heiji. Adiós

-Adiós.( He hecho bien, sí, he hecho bien, Tomoaki me dará el amor y el tiempo que necesite, no como Shinichi, que se va con otra a la primera de cambio)

_**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**_

Ya sé que es muuuuu corto, pero no se me ocurría nada más que añadir.

Detective Conan no es de mi propidad, sino de Gosho Aoyama


	4. SIN NADA DE NADA

SIN NADA

BY: michel 8 8

Era tarde, muy tarde, y no había nadie en las calles de Beika, la única persona que se encontraba allí, era el famoso Sherlock Holmes del siglo XX ´´

Bueno, su cuerpo, porque tanto su mente como su alma se encontraban en otro sitio.

Mientras el cuerpo se dirigía hacia su casa, su mente y su alma pensaban ( que he hecho mal, por qué ha preferido a Araide antes que a mí, me he matado por ella, me he sometido a todos los experimentos del profesor y de Siho, pero ella va y se queda con un patético doctorucho del 3 al cuarto. Soy un desgraciado, nada me sale bien)

Con esos pensamientos llegó a su casa, nada más entrar se encontró con Kaito, que le dijo:

-Oye Kudo, el niño...

Pero Shinichi no le escuchaba, se fue directo a su habitación, dónde se tumbó en la cama, pero no para dormir, sino para no moverse.

-Shinichi, hazme caso, es importante- le gritó Kaito.

-Déjale,- intervino Heiji, mientras colgaba el móvil- mejor que no le molestemos.

-¿Qué pasa, es que siempre tienes que estar de acuerdo con Shinichi?

-No, es que esta vez tiene una razón para estar así, verás, Ran se comprometido con Araide.

-¿No me digas que está así porque su chica se ha comprometido a ir de compras con una amiga?

-No, imbécil. Araide es un hombre, y se ha prometido en matrimonio.

-Je, será coña ¿ no? ¿cómo se va a comprometer con alguien si dijo que esperaría a Shinichi el tiempo que hiciera falta?

-Mira Einstein, tú acabas de darnos el motivo por el que está con esta depresión, porque Ran le había prometido que le esperaría, tardara el tiempo que tardara, pero ahora va y se compromete con un tío que le cae fatal. ¿tú qué harías si Aoko te hiciera eso?

-Pues depende, o pillo una depresión como la de Shinichi, o me suicido, o me cargo al desgraciado que me la ha quitado.

-Bien, mejor cambiamos de tema, que si no... ¿que era eso que le tenías que decir a Shinichi?

-Nada, que el chaval ha recuperado su cuerpo, pero que por los efectos del antídoto tendrá que dormir por una semana, y el profesor quería saber si Shinichi podría cuidar de él. Además, el inspector me ha dicho que le diga a Shinichi que Gin, antes de ser arrestado dijo:

Podréis destruir a las más famosas, pero no a las más importantes.

-Bien, ¿ qué querrá decir con eso? Sospecho que tendrá algo que ver con las bebidas. Seguramente se referirá a bebidas alcohólicas poco conocidas. Bah, mejor no me estrujo tanto el cerebro.

Bueno, salta a la vista que Shinichi no se va poder quedar con el crío, así que ¿qué hacemos?

-Eso te lo dejo a ti detective, yo me tengo que ir a recoger las maletas que he dejado en el hotel para poder mudarme ya aquí. Es que a Aoko le hacía mucha ilusión, así que con lo que saqué con algunas joyas que robé, me he comprado esa casita de ahí- dijo señalando a una casa que había justo enfrente de la de Shinichi.

-Pues ya somos dos, el temor que tenía al ir a esa misioncilla, era porque mañana, en el primer vuelo que venga de Osaka, llegará Kazu deseando instalarse en la casa que nos compramos con lo que sacamos de la lotería. Mi casa es la azul que hay junto a la tuya.

-Bueno vecino- dijo Kaito, sonriendo- entonces ¿quién se queda con el niño?

-Yo- dijo una voz femenina tras ellos.

-¿y tú eres?- dijo Heiji.

-Yo soy esa niña rubia que se llamaba Ai Haibara.

-¡¡¡¡¡¿De verdad que te quedas con el chaval?!!!!! Gracias- dijo Kaito entusiasmado.

Una vez que hubieron puesto a Siho ((así se llama ella en realidad)) al corriente de lo que le pasaba a Shinichi, se fueron.

**_Al día siguiente_**

-Oye Miyano, ¿Shinichi ha salido de su cuarto?- preguntó Heiji

-No, ni siquiera para ir al baño o para comer.

-Mierda, esto puede ser peor de lo que pensamos- dijo Kaito- ¡tengo una idea!

-¿ah, sí? Sorpréndeme.

-¿y si imito la voz del inspector y le llamo diciendo que hay un nuevo caso?

-Podría funcionar, venga, prueba.

Entonces Kaito sacó su móvil y llamó a Shinchi, al número privado que tenía en su cuarto.

_RING-RING-RING._

El teléfono no paraba de sonar, hasta que saltó el contestador, en cuanto pasó la señal Kaito dijo:

-Hola Kudo, soy Megure, necesitamos tú colaboración en un caso muy im...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡CALLA KAITO!!!!!!!!!!!!- le cortó Shinichi.

-Jodé, si que es bueno.

Durante el resto de la semana lo siguieron intentando, con la ayuda de Kazhua, Siho, Aoko y de sus padres, que había venido expresamente desde los USA al enterarse de lo de su hijo.

Ya había pasado toda una semana, sin comer, beber o dormir, pero nada, hasta que Shunsuke se despertó.

-Hola, güenos días- dijo al levantarse- eh, ¡¡¡¡¡vuelvo a ser el de antes, YUPIIII!!!!!!

Pero nadie compartía su felicidad, todos estaban preocupados por Shinichi, que parecía que no se volvería a levantar.

-¿Qué pasa?

Entonces Yukiko se acercó a él, le presentó a los que no conocía y le puso al corriente, pero de una manera que un chaval de 8 años ((que era su edad)) lo entendiera, omitiendo nombres como el de Ran, etc...

-Ahhhh...- dijo Shunsuke, cuando Yukiko hubo acabado- eso lo soluciono yo en un pis-pas.

Dicho esto salió corriendo y entró en la habitación de Shinichi, que estaba tumbado en su cama en la misma posición que cuando llegó.

-¿Se puede?- preguntó.

No hubo respuesta, así que entró y le dijo a Shinichi.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Silencio.

El pequeñín se puso detrás de él y con gran esfuerzo lo puso de pie.

Pero Shinichi seguía inmóvil.

Entonces cogió un balón de fútbol y se puso a darle pataditas, hasta que se le escapó, entonces llegó a los pies de Shinichi, que lo levantó y lo cogió sin problemas y cuando iba a pasárselo a Shunsaku, este sonrió y le dijo:

-Ves, tú eres un enamorado del fútbol y siempre lo serás, así que piensa en lo que hacen los grandes clubes europeos cuando pierden goleados contra un equipo recién ascendido.

Shunsaku se fijó en que Shinichi estaba pensando en lo que el niño quería decir es que nadie se resiste a la sonrisa angelical de un niño

-Intentar que eso no vuelva a suceder- se auto-respondió- Sr. Kudo, no se venga abajo como si fuera un niño al que le han quitado su juguete, sea un hombre y salga adelante.

-Llámame Shinichi, por favor- le dijo Shinichi, sonriendo, pero con una sonrisa que sólo intentaba ocultar un gran dolor.

-Ven que te curemos esa mano, Shinichi – finalizó Shunsuke, señalando la mano de Shinichi, que no tenía buen aspecto, precisamente.

Cuando Shunsuke bajó acompañado del detective, se produjeron suspiros de alivio, que rápidamente fueron sustituidos por los gritos de una madre histérica, que se llevó a su hijo para curarle y darle algo de comer

-¿Cómo lo has hecho, pequeño?- se interesaron los demás.

-Fue fácil, sólo tuve que centrar su mente en otra cosa, pero, ¿por qué está así?

¿ novia, amiga, hermana?

-Ya lo sabrás- fue lo único que le dijeron.

Una vez Shinichi hubo vuelto, los chicos ( sin Yusaku, que ya está viejete) se salieron a jugar con la pelota, pero Kaito y Heiji apenas si tocaban bola.

-¿ Qué hacemos, vamos a casa de Ran disfrazados de padres de Conan, le decimos la verdad o nos inventamos otra trola?- comentó Yusaku

-Mejor lo de la trola- intervino Siho- porque como le digamos a Mouri que Conan se ha ido pa´siempre, se deprimirá y Shinichi pensará que se debe a él, y se intentará suicidar, pero si le decimos la verdad, puede que la perdamos para siempre y se aleje de Shinichi, pero si le decimos una trola, como que está de viaje con sus padres por 1 mes, no pasará nada. Además, fijo que ese pequeño evita que Shinichi recaiga sin razón.

-¿Shunsuke?

-Sí. No es que le conozca de toda la vida, pero presiento que tarde o temprano jugará un papel especial en la vida de Shinichi.

Y no, no se equivocaba.

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR**:

Ya he vuelto con otro gran capítulo de esta obra maestra.

Tranquilos, que esto tendrá un final feliz (¿cómo no?)

Bueno, me gustaría agradecer a Zeusfluff y a XblackfireX esos reviews

También me gustaría aclarar algunas dudas:

ZLaS MTALIuM: mira, es q en principio iba a ser de cachondeo, pero se me juntaron varias cosas y lo puse en general/humor. Lo del título no tiene nada que ver con q se cojan una borrachera de campeonato ( aunque casi ), sino con una frase que aparecerá en el capítulo 5 o 6. don´t güorri, en cuanto tenga listo el de RK, te aviso ( y ponte un nombre más facilito de escribir)

Ranmoon Boy: tranqui, que las fotos no son de Kudo, sino de ........... lo siento, pero si te lo digo pierde la gracia. Y no es por culpa de la resaca, es un hecho real ( aunque de ficción, ¿ se me ntiende?)

Y a los demás, DEJAD REVIEWS y cuanto críticas mejor, aunque no os paséis, que lo dejo.

Bueno me despido hasta el siguiente chapter.

michel 8 8


	5. Lo oculto, es insabido

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**_LO OCULTO, ES INSABIDO_**

BY: MICHEL 8 8

-!!!Hola Ran¡¡¡- gritaba una chica rubia, con el brazo alzado, saludando a un grupo de chicas que había al otro lado de la calle.

-Hola Sonoko- le respondió la otra, cuando Sonoko llegó hasta ellas- Mira, te presento a Aoko Nakamori, a Kazhua ya la conoces.

-Hola, que tal, blablablabla- ((paso de poner por escrito lo que decían porque me tiraría años, así que haré un resumen: el actor de la nueva telenovela, el tío del tiempo de antena 3 ((ya sé que allí no hay antena 3, pero desconozco el nombre de los canales de televisión japoneses)) el de la película de samuráis que echaron la semana pasada, resumiendo lo resumido, de tíos de la tele y el cine y de ropa))

-Venga, ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡vamos a por el traje de la novia!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Síiii- exclamó Ran, aunque sin mucha convicción.

Ya había pasado un mes tras la vuelta de Shinichi, pero no había hablado con ella, además, tampoco había ido al instituto. Heiji, que ahora vivía como vecino de Kaito y de Shinichi, le había dicho a Kazhua que Kudo-kun se había sacado el título del bachillerato desde casa y, como no, Kazhua se lo contó a Ran.

-Ran, tierra llamando a Ran, ¿estas bien?-preguntó Aoko, que había estado observando la cara de Ran desde hacía un buen rato.

-Te pasa algo con Kudo, ¿ verdad?- dijeron Sonoko y Kazhua, que estaban más puestas en el tema.

-SÍ- respondió la karateka- ¿tanto se nota?

-Se ve a leguas de distancia, tía-dijo Sonoko

-Además, puede que no seamos Kudo o Heiji, ni tampoco somos Holmes, Ellery Queen o ninguno de esos personajes que tanto les gustan a ellos, pero cuando una vive con ellos, se le pega su intuición. Pero si ya estás comprometida,¿por qué te deprimes al pensar en él?

-Porque sigue siendo mi mejor amigo y ni siquiera me ha llamado o me ha mandado una estúpida carta. Además- tomó aire y prosiguió- casi seguro que está de viaje con aquel animal de caza (( supongo que todos sabéis que el adjetivo que Ran quiere usar es ese que se refiere a ese animal rojizo parecido al perro ...)) y no creo que en su vida haya considerado a esta humilde karateka más que una amiga.

-Entonces, ¿porque te llamaba todas las semanas?- dijo Kazhua, intentando que su amiga entrara en razón. La verdad es que ella podría hablar con Heiji y hacer que quedaran en algún sitio para que hablaran, pero ¿ y si se equivocaba? ¿ y si realmente a Shinichi le importaba un comino todo lo que le ocurriera a Ran?

-Bah, casi seguro que lo hacía para reírse de mí. Hablando de Karate, ¿y Makoto?- respondió ella, desanimada.

-Como está estudiando periodismo, le he mandado a que se informe sobre la situación de los meitanteis y el mago, porque casi seguro que hay cosas que no nos cuentan.

-Pobrecillos, cuando están solteros, creen que durante el noviazgo y el matrimonio mandarán ellos, pero al final resultan ser los pringaos a los que les toca llevar las bolsas de la compra, llevarnos a todos lados y hacer los mandaos, JAJAJAJAJA- rió Kazhua

-Tienes razón, JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA JIA- la acompañó Aoko(( ¿a que la risa es un buen sistema para agrandar el fic?))

_En ese momento_

_En casa de los Kudo_

Ding-dong 

_-_¿SÍ?

-Hola, soy Makoto Kyogoku el ....

-Ah, el novio de Suzuki y el famoso karateka ¿no?

-Sí, ¿puedo pasar?

-Por supuesto- dijo Kaito, permitiéndole la entrada- ¿qué te trae por aquí Kyogoku?

-Nada, que Sonoko me ha pedido que venga y te haga unas preguntas, Kudo

-¿Kudo? Lo siento, pero ese no soy yo.

-¿Cómo? Pero si eres clavado al de la foto que me han proporcionado mis fuentes.

-Pues mira, yo soy Kaito Kuroba, famoso mago y miembro del selecto círculo de amistades de Shinichi Kudo.

-Pues mira, yo también- dijo Heiji, surgiendo por detrás de Kaito- Kyogoku, hazme las preguntas a mí, yo te las contestaré.

-Y tú eres ...

-Soy Heiji Hattori, también conocido como el detective del oeste ´´ y mejor amigo y rival de Shinichi Kudo.

-Bueno, vale, primera pregunta ¿dónde se ha metido Kudo?

_H: Shinichi está en Sapporo resolviendo un caso relacionado con algo de una familia real de Europa ((real de realeza, no de realidad))_

_M: ¿Dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?_

_H: Estuvo resolviendo un caso muy complicado_

_M: Y el mejor detective de toda Asia y casi del mundo, tardó año y medio en resolverlo._

_¿Esperas que me trague una trola como esa?_

_H: Bueno, es la verdad._

_M: Mira, puede que no sea Isadora Persano((aclaración al final)) pero tengo algo llamado cerebro ´´ así que por favor, no me mientas, Hattori-kun._

_H: Y no te estoy mintiendo, pero, lo que ocurre es que no te estoy toda la verdad. ¿quieres que te cuente el resto?_

_M: Por favor._

_H: Si te lo cuento, me tienes que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie, sólo podrás decir lo que yo te indique, ¿cappicci?- poniendo voz de Vito Corleone, también conocido como el padrino._

_M: no problemo._

_H:¿Recuerdas a aquel renacuajo que siempre iba con Ran?_

_M: Sí, el criajo aquel, Conan Edogawa. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver el pitufín ese con Kudo?_

_H: Pues que ese chapulín, era Kudo. Un día, siguió a unos extorsionadores, y cuando le descubrieron, le dieron una droga que le convirtió en ese enano. Tras eso se fue a vivir con Ran Mouri, para protegerla, ya que había sido con ella con la última persona con la que le habían visto. ¿Entiendes? Lo que quiero decir es que podrás decir es algo inventado, como que se metió en un gran lío( lo cual es verdad) y que tuvo que esconderse en otro país. ( lo cual es verdad a medias) Pero sobretodo ni una palabra a Ran del asunto Conan ¿vale?_

_M: Por mí vale, pero lo que no sé es si podré callarme lo de Conan_

_H: ¿por...?_

_M: Porque una de las razones por las que me han mandado aquí es que averiguara lo que pudiese sobre Conan Edogawa, ya que Ran está muy preocupada por Conan_

_H: Mierda, esperaba que no se hubiese dado cuenta, no sé, dile algo como que es que le han mandado a La Masía ((la escuela de fútbol del Barça, de donde ha salido Cesc Fábregas))_

_M: Bueno, si cuela, pero con quién podré hablar de esto?_

_H: Con el profesor Agasa, los padres de Shinichi, con nosotros dos y con Shinichi. Ah, y también con Shunsuke._

_M: Ah, el famoso crío que vive con Kudo._

_Pero, ¿Kudo no tendría que estar casado a estas alturas?_

_H: ¿Él? ¿El mismo Shinichi Kudo que es hijo de Yusaku Kudo y de Yukiko Fujimine, el mismo Shinichi que yo conozco, el mismo Shinichi que no fue a hacer las pruebas del Real Madrid, del Arsenal, del AC Milan, del Barça, del Chelsea, de la Juve, del Inter. y de muchos otros grandes como el PSV, el Feyenoord, el Bayern Munich, por ejemplo, y que ha rechazado en 62 ocasiones militar en las filas de la selección japonesa de fútbol con Nakata, Nakamura, Suzuki, Takahara y otros grandes, sólo por ir al parque de atracciones, por ver el campeonato de kárate o ,simplemente, por estar con cierta persona._

_M: Sí, creo que es ese- Makoto estaba perplejo._

_H: No- Heiji recuperó la seriedad- él sólo ama, ha amado y amrá a una única persona y si no es con ella, no saldrá con nadie y ni siquiera contemplaría la posibilidad de casarse con otra persona._

_M: ¿ Y esa es Mouri?_

_H: Lo siento. Pero si abro la boca refiriéndome a ese tema, Kudo me mata, pero ¿ ya ha terminado la entrevista?_

_M: Sí, hace un buen rato, ¿porqué?_

_H: Porque el escritor podría dejar de poner esta conversación como si fuera una entrevista y ponerla normal, ne_

-(( vale, ya la pongo normal, pero si en el futuro le pasa algo malo a Ran o a Shinichi, que sepas que es culpa tuya))

-HUY, mira como tiemblo, además no creo que les pueda pasar nada peor que lo que les está pasando ya, por lo menos a Shinichi.

-(( No te creas, yo tengo mucha imaginación JUA, JUA, JUA (( RISA DIABÓLICA))))

-Bueno- dijo Heiji, dirigiéndose de nuevo a Makoto- ¿algo más?

-Pues como que va a ser que no, yo me piro, ha sido un placer- dijo él, despidiéndose.

-Doko e iki masu-ka?- le preguntó Kaito a Makoto(( las traducciones, las pongo al final))

-Hokkaido e iki masu – le respondió Makoto- es que tengo la copa del mundo amateur de Karaté sub-21 de estilo Shotokan, Shotokai y Wado-ryu, pero en el femenino no va a haber nada interesante.

-¿ Y eso, por qué?

-Porque la vigente campeona de Japón sub-21, que tiene 19 años, no estará presente.

-Y eso que más da?- dijo Heiji, que sólo entendía de Kendo y de iai-do.

-Nada, vosotros decídselo a Kudo- dijo mientras abría la puerta- Arigato por la información, sayonara.

-Sayonara- le respondieron los otros dos.

-¿Por qué le has dicho que Shinichi te mata si se lo dices?- dijo Kaito, una vez que Makoto se fue.

-Porque no quería que insistiera en el tema- fue la respuesta de Heiji Hattori.

Tras esto se produjo un largo e incómodo silencio.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca de los Kudo, de donde escogieron dos interesantísimas novelas.

Mientras que Kaito escogió la excelente obra de Maurice Leblanc **Arsène Lupin contre Herlock Sholmes (( Sí, **Maurice Leblanc lo publicó así, Herlock Sholmes, aunque es lógico que el enemigo del prota, será Sherlock Holmes)) Heiji escogió la magnífica novela de Frederic Dannay y Manfred B. Lee ((conocidos por su seudónimo, Ellery Queen)) titulada **El misterio de los hermanos siameses** ((protagonizado por Ellery Queen padre e hijo, también llamado Ellery Queen))

Al cabo de media hora, llegó Shinichi, serio, como siempre, y con un ejemplar de periódico de la tarde bajo el brazo, periódico que dejó en la mesa que había entre el mago y el detective.

-Shinichi, -le dijo Heiji- Makoto nos ha pedido que te digamos que la campeona de Japón sub-21, no estará en el torneo que hay en Hokkaido.

-Ah, pues entonces, por favor, llama a la compañía de aviones Japan Airlines y diles que cancelen la reserva a nombre de Shinichi Kudo- fue la respuesta de el detective del este.

-Bueno, vale- dijo Heiji-( si Shinichi iba a ir es que la campeona de Japón sub-21 es…)

-Oye Heiji- dijo Kaito, sacándole de sus pensamientos- mira esto.

Le tiró el periódico y lo miró, en primera página había una foto de Kudo saliendo de una casa de estilo occidental, como título aparecía:

OTRO GRAN CASO PARA EL Sherlock Holmes DEL SIGLO XXI ´´ 

El detective japonés Shinichi Kudo, ha demostrado ser digno de su apodo, al acabar en apenas 5 horas con la serie de asesinatos que estaba teniendo lugar en Sapporo, los hecho, según la policía, fueron esclarecidos…´´

Pero la cara del meitantei no era de felicidad, sino de una tristeza incomprensible para muchos humanos.

A 2 días para la boda 

_En una calle de Tokio_

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquel caso, y ya sólo quedaban 2 días para la boda de Ran Mouri con el médico Tomoaki Araide, boda que, por cierto, había dado mucho que hablar en los periódicos, ya que Ran Mouri era una detective que había demostrado sus cualidades en un caso muy complicado (( véanse los números 2 y 3 del volumen 2))

Y era la hija de un gran detective(( véanse el 80 de los números de detective Conan, volúmenes 1 y 2)) y era por muchos supuesto que contraería matrimonio con otro célebre detective, pero cuando se supo que iba a contraer matrimonio con el doctor de el hospital general de Tokio, Tomoaki Araide, todos los medios se hicieron eco de la noticia.

Los grandes detectives Heiji Hattori y Shinichi Kudo se dirigían a sus casas acompañados por el gran mago Kaito Kuroba cuando a Shinichi le sonó su móvil, que era un móvil de última generación con cámara de fotos, conexión GPRS, altavoces Bang & Olufsen para oír al que te habla con toda la nitidez posible, conexión polibanda y capacidad para transmitir datos a mucha más velocidad que la tecnología i-modem y con la canción TRUTH, de Two-Mix como aviso de llamada.

-Mosi-mosi?- respondió él

-Konnichiwa, Kudo, soy Takagi.

-Ah, konnichiwa kensa-kan, ¿hay noticias ´´ suyas y de Sato?- ((para los que no lo sepan, Takagi ha sido ascendido a inspector y se ha casado con Sato ((tó eso en 6 meses, que suerte tiene er jodío))))

-No, aún no, pero el motivo de mi llamada es que te he enviado el 100 de los documentos que tenemos sobre la organización, además, me impresionaron tus declaraciones.

Takagi se refiere a las declaraciones que Shinichi hizo a la revista semanal young brains ´ . Procedo a reproducir su contenido.

_-Buenas tardes, Sr. Kudo, ¿por donde quiere que empiece?_

_-Buenas tardes, me es igual, se las responderé de todas formas._

_E: ¿Cómo se siente con su éxito?_

_S: No me afecta en absoluto._

_E: Y ¿ por qué nunca sonríe? Es usted uno de los solteros más ricos, famosos y deseados del mundo¿ A qué se debe eso?_

_S: Mire, puede que durante mi vida yo haya conseguido cosas como el dinero y la fama, pero yo no las busqué, ellas vinieron a mí, pero sin embargo la única cosa que yo he deseado y amado durante esta vida la perdí, y por culpa de algunas personas, no lo recuperaré jamás._

_E: ¿Se refiere usted a mujeres? Me han informado de que es usted todo un sex-simbol tanto en Japón como en todo el mundo y que su club de fans oficial asciende a 500.000 miembros ( sólo mujeres y en Japón) Es más, he oído por ahí que le han presentado a más o menos 100 mujeres, entre las que destaca la princesa Isabelina de España, la mujer más rica y hermosa y que ha pisado esta tierra y usted la rechazó igual que a las otras, ¿ es cierto?_

_S: Sí, es cierto que he rechazado a la princesa Isabelina, pero no son 100, sino 500 más o menos las mujeres que me han presentado en estos 6 meses y a las que he rechazado, pero yo le hablo de amar a una mujer por sus virtudes y por sus defectos, por su forma de ser y por su físico, yo no le hablo de amar a una mujer por sus billetes y / o por su silicona._

_E: Bien, con esto termina la entrevista de hoy. Adiós , Sr. Kudo._

_S: Adiós_

_NOTAS: Cuando salí, pude oír unos gritos que transmitían una gran tristeza y sufrimiento, y provenían de la mansión de los Kudo, y eran emitidos por el cerebro más grande que Japón ha dado a luz, Shinichi Kudo(( parecida a una de las escenas de la película **Una mente maravillosa,** protagonizada por Russell Crowe))_

-Muchas gracias, inspector- fue lo último que dijo ante de colgar.

-Hasta mañana, chicos- se despidió Kaito.

-Muy buena Shinichi, la resolución del caso me ha superado, lo admito- dijo Heiji, apoyado en la puerta de su casa.

-Gracias. Por cierto, ¿ ya sabes cuándo le pedirás matrimonio a Kazhua?- dijo él, sonriendo leve y pícaramente, sonriendo…, algo que no había hecho en meses.

-¡¡¡¡Calla, yo por lo menos tengo alguien a quién pedirle matrimonio, no como…!!!!- se calló, Shinichi estaba mirando al suelo con una mirada sombría.-Pero ¿pasado mañana irás a…?- se tapó la boca con la mano, mejor no meter el brazo en la llaga, bastante era meter la mano entera.

Shinichi se fue en el momento en el que Hattori se tapaba la boca, su cobardía y su mala suerte…, no, su cobardía le había hecho perder al motivo de su existencia(( como en la canción aquella de Andrea Boccelli, **vivo por ella **y nadie más…))

En cuanto llegó a su casa se fue directo a la bodega subterránea de la familia y cogió una botella de grappa y se la puso en los labios dispuesto a emborracharse y suicidarse después, pero justo cuando la primera gota se acercaba hacia su lengua un balón impactó contra la pelota. Shinichi miró en dirección a dónde había venido el balón y vio a un niño con una cara de seria preocupación.

-Shinichi, ¿qué haces?- le preguntó el niño, que ,como no, era Shunsuke.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Calla!!!!!!- gritó él- ¿ tú que sabes, eh? Nada, nada de nada, no tienes ni puñェtェrァ idea de lo que es ser mayor.

-Te equivocas, puede que no sepa lo que es ser mayor, pero sé que **_el alcohol hace mucho daño a las personas_** y también sé que tú lo has sufrido más que nadie- dijo el pequeño en una clara referencia a la organización-Por cierto, le he estado dando muchas vueltas a lo que dijo Gin(( pues se habrán mareao sus palabras jajajajajaja. Vale, ya se que no tiene gracia)) y supongo que lo quería decir era que podemos pillar a los más famosos, o sea así, a Gin, Vodka, Vermouth, pero que ellos no representan a las más altas esferas de la organización, y que esas altas esferas de la organización están por ahí fuera (( como en el anuncio de **expediente X**)).

En este momento, el tiempo, la organización y otros factores están en tu contra, pero, tal y como dijo el mayor detective de todos los tiempos, **Watson, no hay nada más emocionante que un caso en el que todo está contra ti .**

Shinichi había dejado de escucharle desde que dijo lo de los jefes, ya que hasta ahora había pensado que los HDN tendrían un jefe, pero, ¿y si tuvieran jefes?

**En **cuanto Shunsuke mencionó a Sherlock Holmes, a Kudo se le encendió la vena detectivesca y subió como una exhalación al piso de arriba y comenzó a ojear los documentos que Takagi le había mandado, algunos tenían contraseña, pero sólo tenía que introducir una sencilla clave, como Shunsuke, Kudo, o Miyano.

En el momento en el que localizó una lista de miembros detenidos, la comparó con una lista de bebidas alcohólicas que su padre redactó hacia mucho tiempo (( para que querría el gran escritor, Yusaku Kudo, una lista de bebidas, para emborracharse, para sabercómo emborracharse, hmmmm, esto es muy sospechoso)) y notó que aunque en el listado de detenidos aparecían nombres como _coñac, orujo, sake, whisky, tinto, vino, martín_ y otros muchos, faltaban 2, cerveza rubia y cerveza negra.

Shinichi Kudo se tiró todo el día siguiente con el PC de última generación, con 325655 giga herzios, 258654 mega baits de tarjeta gráfica, 10000 jiga baits de _Jard disk_ y otras prestaciones, revisando todos los documentos y sin moverse para dormir, comer o beber.

En la mañana de la boda, cuando Shunsuke se levantó, Shinichi se volvió hacia él con los ojos rojos y le dijo:

Oye, Shunsuke, y tú, ¿ cómo sabes tanto de la organización?

Je... es que el jefe de los HDN me llevaba a las citas que tenía con una chica de más o menos tu edad, y le decía a ella cosas como que me había adoptado, que si me adoptó por salvar una vida y todo eso. Y como a veces, mientras volvíamos a la sede de lo HDN, yo amordazado, por supuesto, le llamaban al móvil, pues de algo me enteraba.

Entonces, un pensamiento, recorrió la mente de Shinichi:

-Oye, y tu jefe no sería?, bsbsbsbsbsbs- le comentó al oído- y el subjefe bsbsbsbsbsbsbs.

-Sí, exactamente así, ¿ cómo lo has sabido?

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones- ,miró su reloj- mierda, sólo quedan 10 min.

Shunsuke, escóndete, no abras a nadie ni cojas el teléfono, ya te llamaré yo a tu móvil.

Nada más decir esto, salió corriendo hacia casa de alguien para ver si lo podría pillar en casa, pero cuando llegó, no tuvo ni tiempo de entrar porque la casa explotó(( sí, explotó, hizo BOOOOOOOOOOM)) produciéndole cortes, heridas y un gran número de quemaduras. Pero él se levantó y salió corriendo (( realizando una gran proeza física, que conste)) al tiempo que cogía el móvil (( jodé, que peaso móvi, le explota una casa en las narices y sigue funcionando, pero hay que tener en cuenta que era un móvil de última generación con cámara de fotos, conexión GPRS, altavoces Bang & Olufsen para oír al que te habla con toda la nitidez posible, conexión polibanda y capacidad para transmitir datos a mucha más velocidad que la tecnología i-modem y con la canción TRUTH, de Two-Mix como aviso de llamada))

Inspector Takagi- dijo Shinichi en el momento en que Takagi descolgó- envíe a todos sus hombres a blablablabla y registre con otros cuantos la dirección de blabla.

-¿ Pero qué...?

No tuvo tiempo de acabar por que Shinichi había tirado su móvil de última generación con cámara de fotos, conexión GPRS, altavoces Bang & Olufsen para oír al que te habla con toda la nitidez posible, conexión polibanda y capacidad para transmitir datos a mucha más velocidad que la tecnología i-modem y con la canción TRUTH, de Two-Mix como aviso de llamada.(( o sea, que una explosión no se carga el móvil pero una mieerrrda de golpecito sí ¿no? posvaya)) y se dirigía como una moto hacia...

Mientras tanto 

_En el lugar en el que Ran se está casando_

Estamos aquí reunidos para unir a estas dos personas en Santo Matrimonio.

¿venís por voluntad propia, sin que ninguna fuerza fuerza os obligue a este matrimonio?

-Sí- respondieron los dos novios a unísono.

Bien, si alguien conoce algún motivo por el cual esta unión no debería llevarse a cabo, que hable ahora, o calle para siempre.

Kaito, Makoto y Heiji se levantaron para objetar, no tenían muy claro que iban a objetar, pero sabían por quién iban a objetar, por su gran amigo, Shinichi Kudo.

Aunque los tres dijeron el yo objeto ´´, el ruido de la patada que le habían dado a la puerta y el siguiente grito eclipsaron sus voces:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO OBJETO!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó un joven desde la puerta.

To be continued...........

**Notas del autor:**

Hola peña, ya estoy de huerta.

Estas son las aclaraciones lingüísticas:

**Meitantei**: _detective_

**Ne:** esto, puesto al final de una frase, viene a significar _¿no?_

**Doko e iki masu-ka?:** _¿A dónde vas?_

**Hokkaido e iki masu**: Aclaración para mongolos, ya que si la de antes significa _¿ A dónde vas? _Si usamos el cerebro, que para algo lo tenemos, es lógico que esto significa _Voy a Hokkaido._

**Sayonara**: _adiós_

Mosi-mosi?: En Japón, para responder a las llamadas telefónicas, usan esto, que aquí equivaldría a nuestro _¿Diga?_

**Konnichiwa**:_ Hola_

**Kensa-kan**: inspector

Aclaraciones de personajes:

**Isaadora Persano**: Periodista que aparece en la novela de Sherlock Holmes **El problema del puente de Thor** página 1 ó 2, depende de la edición.

Para cualquier otra aclaración, decidme las dudas en un rebiu y yo os las contestaré en mi siguiente chapter **_BLURRY _**tras el cual vendrán **_DON´T FORGET ME,_** el número 8 será **_Otherside _**y el nueve, será titulado **_UNA NUEVA HISTORIA_**.

Ahora, haciéndo honor a mi apodo, cada 8 reviews, un nuevo chapter. Pero quiero decir cuando yo reciba 8, no cuando los dejéis, porque Dios sabe si me castigarán, me entrará u virus en el ordenata ( aunque eso no sería un problema, porque tengo el fic en un disquete)

Aclaraciones a los reviews:

**Shiho-Haibara**: Sí, Shunsuke es el niño perro y lo de Araide le fastidiará sus fans(( si es que tiene )) pero el pobre no se come ná, pero ná de ná.

**Pablo 3 3**: Killo, tú naciste de culo, ¿no? porque es que hay que nacer mongolo para primero hablar como tío y después como tía. Ah, por cierto, para poner gilipo& eces, me las mandas por imeil y la gente no tiene porque perder su tiempo mirando las tonterías que escribes. A ver si algún día escribes algo, pringao, que mucho ruido y pocas nueces.

**Ranmmon Boy(1):** Es un honor tener aquí de nuevo, pero me parece mejor que no te dediques a detective, porque, lo primero que tienes que hacer es ver si tu hipótesis cuadra con los hechos, no puedes hacer que los hechos cuadren con la teoría, porque si te fijas, te darás cuenta de que es imposible que Vermouth pudiera ir de la cafetería hasta la sede de los HDN. Aunque bueno, has usado el cerebro y te has acercado, pero has cometido un fallo, que Conan señala en el vol. 2 número 21, página 33. te podria decir la viñeta, pero pa qué. Tu fallo ha sido considerar a Araide inocente, por que para ti, es ilógico que Araide forme parte de la organización, pero y si forma parte de organización?

**Ranmoon Boy(2):** Sí, tienes razón, ese es el significado de las últimas palabras de Gin, te vas acercando a la verdad, enhorabuena ( lo de antes, lo de Araide, te lo digo por ser tú) Ah, y también tienes razón con lo de pablo 3 3, pero bueno, en este mundo hay mongolos por todas partes.

**Pepa**: Está bien, tomo nota, para siguientes fics seguiré tu consejo, pero todavía no he terminado el fic ( bueno, yo sí, pero quiero decir que todavía no está en la red ) así que no puedes saber si escribo todo según los personajes.

Sayonara peña.

Post Data: aquí os dejo unos cuantos enigmas para que me los resolváis:

1 ¿ de quién son las fotos, si han sido tomadas en tropical land?

2 En futuros capítulos, habrá nombres en japonés, teniendo en cuenta estos capítulos, ¿ en honor a quién los he puesto?

3 A ver que podéis deducir de mí. Visca el BarÇa y una mierda .

4 ¿En honor a quien he tomado yo, elnúmero 8 8 del penname **michel 8 8, a parte de por mi propio nombre ?** Pista: lo sabrán todos aquellos que ven el Fúrbo en la primera TVE

5 ¿En honor a qué grupo californiano he titulado los cáp. 7 y 8?

Ahora sí, adiós hasta Blurry.

MICHEL 8 8

P.D. P.D. estoy hecho un peaso escritó, me dejo esto sin actualizar sólo por ver un partido del Arsenal contra el Brimingham, pero, por lo menos,lo ganamos 3-0. Ah, si ya habías dejado un review y te atreves con uno de mis enigmas, pónmelo en cualquiera de mis otros fics.


	6. BLURRY

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_**BLURRY**_

by: Michel 8 8

_Hola peña, aquí tenéis mi regalo de Navidad para este fic ( y sus lectores, por supuesto), tendréis otro para Año Nuevo y otro para los Reyes ( para que después os quejéis)_ FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YO OBJETO!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó un joven desde la puerta.

Todos los invitados se giraron, y vieron la silueta, aunque encorvada, con la camiseta y los pantalones rasgados, con sangre por todo el cuerpo y con una cara que asustaba, pero al fin y al cabo la silueta del mayor detective del Japón del siglo XX, Shinichi Kudo.(( tomo otra Heiji))

-Shinichi, ¿qué haces? ¿es que no ves que voy a casarme?- le dijo Ran, que había reprimido una ganas enormes de ir a ayudar a Shinichi en cuanto vio el estado en que se encontraba.

-No- le respondió el detective del Este, dejando a todos muy confusos- una persona, únicamente puede contraer matrimonio si las dos personas que van a casarse están presentes, ne.

-Sí...- titubeó Ran- Tomoaki está aquí, entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

-Pero, qué pasaría si el futuro marido estuviese encarcelado en una celda de 2 x 2 x 2 en la otra punta de Japón, en Sapporo, por ejemplo.

-Nâni?- le preguntó Ran, aun más confusa(( se va a quedá tonta la pobre)).

-Bueno, no a tu prometido, sino a cerveza rubia.

-¿QUÉ?¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A ACUSARME DE SER EL JEFE DE LOS HDN?- gritó Araide, que había perdido el control de sí mismo mientras que Shinichi esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa -¿quién te crees que eres, Sherlock Homes, Ellery Queen o alguno de esos paletos?- ya más calmado

-La cuestión no es quién me crea que soy, sino quién soy, to watasi ga, Kudo Shinichi desu. El gran meitantei de la era Heisei- le respondió Shinichi, con una cara que decía " no te metas con Holmes, palurdo"

-Bonito numerito, pero ni siquiera tú puedes encarcelar a alguien sin pruebas.

-Sô-desune, pero es que las tengo. La mayoría nos las ha proporcionado tu colega " cerveza negra " que apuntó el plan en un bloc de notas para prevenir que se te olvidara y accedí al documento con una palabra muy sencilla "Shunsuke" ya que él formaba parte del plan. Pero cuando te encarcelen, no sólo tendremos documentos de Word o blocs de notas, sino que también tendremos documentos escritos a mano que Takagi sacará de tu casa. Por cierto, cuando la poli fue a tu casa por última vez ((vol.2 núm. 21 y primeras págs. Del 22)) te pusite muy muy nervioso, no es verdad?

Vale, me puse muy nervioso, es verdad, pero eso sólo lo puedes saber porque tú estuviste allí, ¿no Conan?

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Ran, asombrada por el cruce de acusaciones que se estaba llevando a cabo justo ante sus narices.

-Sí- respondió Kudo- yo fui Conan Edogawa, pero por culpa tuya.

-Je, ¿también tienes pruebas de eso?

-No, pero la tortura hace que la gente "cante" y, además, fuiste tú, porque tú eres el jefe de los HDN, ¿qué cómo lo sé? Por los documentos de antes y porque antes de que yo les mencionara tú dijiste algo así como ¿cómo te atreves a acusarme de ser el jefe de los HDN? ¿VERDAD?- le interrogó- pero, ahí no acaba la cosa, mientras que yo vivía con los Mouri, para protegerlos de algún posible peligro, yo anestesiaba a Kogoro y resolvía los casos, pero un día fue a una de las sedes de la organización a hacerse un chequeo médico(( como en las empresas normales )) y los médicos le encontraron unos pinchazos en la nuca que asociaron con dardos anestesiantes, así que ató cabos y cayó en la cuenta del "detalle Conan" así que se lo comunicó a su jefe, Araide, porque tú eres sólo un segundón, y éste ató más cabos que tú y se decidió a hacerme pasar el infierno

en vida, pero no contó con que yo destruyera a los HDN y tuvo que acortar sus planes y hacerme sufrir también físicamente, porque sabía que tarde o temprano ataría cabos yo también y me dirigiría a tu casa para evitar que te casases con él, Ran.-añadió, mientras le dirigía una mirada a ella- Lo que os acabo de contar, explica también porque estoy así de mal vestido.

-Pero si Kogoro no es de la organización esa- saltó Eri(( Kisaki, para los que haga tiempo que no siguen el manga))-¿ Cómo te atreves a acusarle de lo que le has acusado?

-Ah, pero es que en este caso también las tengo, tengo algunos papeles que intentó eliminar con la explosión de su casa y que demuestran su pertenencia a la organización y un montón de documentos en mi ordenador que aportan una completa descripción de cerveza negra, que comparado con la que los periódicos de todo Japón hicieron de Kogoro el durmiente, nos sale que son idénticos, si no la misma persona.

-Muy buen trabajo Kudo, lo sabes- le felicitó el detective con bigote, cosa que hizo que Shinichi diera un pequeño y casi imperceptible respingo que parecía decir "mierda, la he cagao"- pero eso no significa que vayas a atraparme.

Entonces, todos los invitados del novio, que serían unos 30, más o menos, (( hay que tener en cuenta que era una ceremonia privada)) se interpusieron entre Shinichi y los jefes de los HDN.

-Je, ½ hombre contra 30 fornidos guardaespaldas.

-Jefe- le dijo uno de ellos a Araide- somos 31.

-Da igual, muchos contra 1, corre y vete del país, así salvarás el pellejo.

-No, antes me escondía porque podía ser la causa de perder a lo que más me importa, pero ahora que ya no lo perderé, porque ya no lo tengo, puedo por fin enfrentarme a lo que tantos problemas me ha causado.

-Pero no lo harás sólo- intervino Heiji- yo estoy contigo.

-Y yo también- dijo Kaito, que se levantó, al igual que Heiji.

-Pues entonces yo también- concluyó Makoto, que se aproximó a Shinichi, se quitó la corbata, la chaqueta, se desabrochó los botones de los puños y los dos últimos del cuello(( no malpensaos, ¿cómo voy a hacer un striptease en la iglesia y en un momento como este)) al igual que Kaito y Heiji.

-Bah, - tono despectivo- corred ahora que podéis.

-El que va a correr vas a ser tú- le espetó en toda la cara Heiji.

-Mirad, sólo Makoto tiene una mínima fama de luchador, los demás no valéis pa ná.

-Te equivocas- le respondió Makoto- Heiji es un reputado Kendoka dentro de Osaka, Kaito tiene un increíble juego de brazos y Shinichi te puede dejar K.O. con una simple patadita.

-Bueno, qué se le va a hacer, chicos, A POR ELLOS- gritó Cerveza Rubia.

Entonces comenzó una pelea memorable (( que vá, una trifulca de bar como cualquier otra, lo que pasa es que hay que darle publicidad)), a pesar de la notable desventaja numérica ((casi 8 a 1)) los chaveas estaban ganando a los guardaespaldas, porque se jugaban mucho más que los otros.

Cuando la lucha terminó, Kaito y Heiji estaban apoyados en los bancos con ayuda de Aoko y de Kazhua, respectivamente, mientras que Makoto apenas si podía tenerse en pie, pero sin embargo, Shinichi, que estaba peor que todos (( llevaba 1 día y medio sin comer, beber o dormir, le había explotado una casa en plena cara y todos habían ido a por él)) estaba de pie, sangrando por todos lados y con todo el pecho el pecho lleno de heridas y quemaduras, pero a él le daba igual, lo único que le importaba era salvar a Ran, y hablando de Ran, ella estaba paraliza, apoyada en el altar e intentando asimilar todo lo que le había sido revelado en estos últimos ¾ de hora. Primero, su padre y Tomoaki resultan ser los jefes de una banda de mafiosos y su mejor amigo y primer amor (( todo hay que decirlo)) resultaba ser aquel niño con el que había pasado tanto tiempo y al que le había contado tantas cosas.

-Mierda- dijo Araide, al ver que no podría parar a Kudo ni con todo el ejército de los EE.UU. Entonces se puso por detrás de Ran, la cogió, sacó una pistola y la apretó contra la sien de la todavía confusa chica- Esto no te lo esperabas ¿eh? Da un solo paso y la mato.

-Cabrón -fue lo que dijo Kogoro, mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía hacia Tomoaki, pero Eri le cogió de la manga y señaló hacia Shinichi, Kogoro miró en esa dirección vio a una persona, que por la cara de ira (( o de mala leche, como prefiráis)) ni todos los soldados de la historia de los EE.UU. más los seres del infierno (( sí, los repes también cuentan))(( a ver quien se pringa en contar a esa pechá de gente)) habrían podido detener (( para haceros una idea de su cara, mirad, de Rurouni Kenshin, la pelea contra Cho "pelo de escoba" ((núm. 10 acto 80 **LA ESPADA PROHIBIDA** ))))

-¡¡SUÉLTALA!!- le gritó Shinichi a Araide, en una mezcla de orden y de sugerencia.

-No quiero, además, si la mato sufrirás mucho más- dijo Araide.

Ahí fue donde Araide la lió, podría haber dicho te mataré y no hubiera pasado nada, pero la sola mención del verbo matar dirigido hacia Ran fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

(( para que os volváis a hacer una idea de la mala lecha que Shinichi llevaba pintada en la cara, mirad cualquier libro de Drizzt Do´Urden en el que mencionen a su padre después de la muerte de Zaknafein((su padre)) pues bien, Drizzt sería una Hermanita de la Caridad comparado con Shinichi))

En el mismo momento en que la palabra mato llego a los oídos de Shinchi, este se descontroló y a una velocidad que te cagas (( recalando nuevamente en su penoso estado físico)) le asestó un puñetazo a Araide con tal fuerza que soltó a Ran y salió volando tras el altar, a unos 15 metros de distancia.

Entonces, cogió a Ran, que se estaba cayendo, se puso de rodillas y la abrazó tiernamente (( que booniiito)) y en ese preciso instante llegaron Takagi, Sato y Megure, el cual dijo:

-¡ALTO, QUE NADIE SE MUEVA! (( como en las pelis )).

Nada más decir eso, sus agentes, se tiraron sobre todos los miembros de los HDN, pero no vieron a Araide, que se aprovechó para recoger la pistola del suelo y disparar:

-¡¡¡¡¡**BANG**!!!!!

Todos se giraron hacia él al tiempo que Sato y Takagi se abalanzaban sobre Araide y lo dejaban para el arrastre.

Inmediatamente, todos se miraron en dirección a Shinichi y Ran y la encontraron a ella con el vestido de novia totalmente rojo por la sangre y a él cogiéndola entre sus brazos y gritando:

-MIERDA, MIERDa, MIERda, MIErda, MIerda, Mierda, mierda ... (( significa que cada vez iba bajando más el volumen hasta acabara susurrando, no es un error mío))

-Kudo, la ambulancia tardará 30 min. en llegar a causa de un atasco- le informó Megure.

-Ni de coña – respondió mientras la asía (( verbo asir, 3ª persona del prét. Imp. Simple )) con fuerza y la apretaba contra su pecho- no pienso permitir que te me vallas ahora.

Entonces, se levantó, le dio un beso en la frente (( que romántico )) y salió corriendo a más no poder hacia el hospital (( si sigue corriendo así se va a poné cuadrao er jodío ))

Llovía a cántaros, pero Shinichi no se caía, ni siquiera resbalaba, saltaba los quitamiedos, cruzaba por mitad de las calles y esquivaba a los peatones con una gran agilidad, (( normal, lo quieran meter en la selección japonesa de fútbol absoluta a los dieciséis años)) gracias a la cual estuvo en el hospital en apenas 2 min. en cuanto llegó a la puerta de hospital gritó:

-¡Ayuda, por favor! (( como en las pelis))

Pero Takagi les acababa de llamar y ya tenían listo un quirófano. Al instante se dirigieron al quirófano número 8 donde una enfermera les dijo:

-Doctor Yanagisawa, la reserva de sangre del tipoB,el de la paciente está casi seca.

-Mierda, la vamos a perder.

-No -le interrumpió Shinichi- usen mi sangre

-¿Qué? Pero si apenas debes de tener sangre para tenerte en pie.

-Me es igual.

Con estas palabras, la enfermera se lo llevó y le sacó sangre al tiempo que le administraba un regenerativo para que la sangre fuera fabricada más rápidamente.

Tras esto Shinichi se sentó en una silla que había frente a la sala, a esperar.

CONTINUARÁ ...

**Notas del Autor:**

Aclaraciones lingüísticas:

To watasi ga, Kudo Shinichi desu: _y yo soy Kudo Shinichi_

Era Heisei: Espacio de tiempo correspondiente en Europa a algo así como _siglo XX._ (( salta a la vista porque el título en España del primer Cáp. Era "el gran detective del siglo XX" y en Japón no aparecía siglo XX por ningún lado sino que aparecía " Heisei era" que en Español diríamos como era Heisei))

Sô-desune : _tienes razón_

Y como siempre para cualquier otra duda o aclaración, me mandáis un review o un e-mail a nakata arroba 

Aclaraciones a los reviews:

**Ranmoon Boy**: Vas muy bien encaminado en lo de Cerveza Rubia, pero te ha faltado la chispa final para lo de Cerveza Negra, porque como has podido comprobar, Cerveza Negra no es Suichi, es más, creo recordar que Akai Suichi era miembro del FBI al igual que Jodie Saint-Emillion. Respecto a lo de Kaito, me temo que no te puedo decir nada, ya que chafaría la sorpresa al resto de los lectores, aunque si te hace ilusión, te mando lo que te diría aquí por e-mail. Venga, anímate con las preguntas, que si has resuelto esto, podrías, releyendo los textos, resolver fácilmente esos acertijos que os he puesto.

**Tunsla**: Pues claro que acepto críticas, si no, no sería un escritor tolerante.

Bueno, innegablemente, tu comentario es una opinión que tendré en cuenta para futuros fics. Ah, y en las notas de autora no voy a poner nada porque son notas de autor, hombre, que a uno le desmoraliza que le digan tía. Y si lo de mongolos va por lo que le dije a Pablo 3 3, esas son cosas de clase, porque, ¿ cómo si no iba a conocer mi cara? (( Aunque soy mucho más guapo de lo que él dice, que lo que pasa es que tiene envidia, JA,JA,JA,JA))

**Shiho-Haibara**: Las aclaraciones a este review te las puse en otro review en esta misma historia para ver si los reviews me llegaban bien a mi nueva dirección.

**zeusfluff:** Veo que vuelves a pasarte por este fic, gracias por los comentarios.

Adiós hasta Don´t forget me

michel 8 8


	7. Don´t forget me

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**_Don´t forget me_**

By: michel 8 8

Ella acababa de entrar y él estaba sentado en un banco, esperando, entonces un médico, se le acercó y le dijo:

-Perdone, he de llevarle a la sala de curas para que le miren esas heridas.

-De aquí no me muevo- fue la respuesta del joven detective.

-Déjalo- intervino otro médico- sólo hay que saturar y desinfectar, así que, si le ha ocurrido lo que creo que le ha ocurrido, mejor que le hagamos caso.

-Bien. Como usted diga, Dr. Nakamura.

Dicho esto, comenzaron a saturarle las heridas y a desinfectarle las numerosas quemaduras, y a pesar de que hasta Bruce Lee habría gritado si le hicieran eso sin anestesia, Shinichi Kudo no dijo ni mu y tras 30 minutos, llegaron Heiji y Cia.

-¿Cómo está?- le preguntaron las chicas.

-En el quirófano- dijo señalando hacia allí.

Nadie dijo nada más y los médicos acabaron enseguida. Pero Shinichi no obtuvo el descanso que necesitaba, porque en cuanto el doctor Nakamura y el doctor Kawaguchi se fueron, los medios de comunicación llegaron al hospital:

-Sr. Kudo, ¿cómo se siente al haber acabado con una organización del calibre de los Hombres de Negro?- le preguntaban.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DEJADME EN PAZ!!!!!!!!!!- gritó Shinichi, histérico.

-Por favor, dejadle a solas- intervino Heiji – la mujer que más le ha importado en su vida está a las puertas de la muerte, así que, por favor, déjenle pensar y recordar el pasado.

-Ah, entiendo.- decían algunos.

-Tranquilo, no pasará nada- le decían otros.

-Una vez que todos los periodistas se hubieron ido, Shinichi se sumió en sus pensamientos.

-( ¿Porqué a ella? ¿qué ha hecho ella? No- pensaba- lo que cuenta es que he hecho yo por ella. Ran ha llorado por mi, me ha esperado sin perder la esperanza, me ha animado en algo en lo que pensé que nadie me apoyaría, veía todos mis partidos, lloviese, nevase o hubiera un huracán, ella siempre estaba allí para sonreírme cuando marcara un gol.

Siempre que la he necesitado ha estado allí conmigo para que yo sacara fuerzas de donde no las había, incluso me dio su sangre cuando la necesité, mientras que yo, por no decirle la verdad, lo único que he hecho por ella es causarle un gran dolor y romperle el corazón. No me merezco nada de lo que ha hecho por mí)

-Shinichi, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Makoto.

-No, yo sólo le he causado pena y dolor a Ran, mientras que ella lo ha dado todo por mí, no me merezco nada de lo que ha hecho por mí.- dijo él, llorando, sí, llorando y quebrando la idea que todo Japón tenía sobre él. Entonces, le mostró al mundo su auténtica cara, no era el famoso detective que nunca se echa para atrás, era un adolescente, un adolescente que solo se mantenía en pie por una persona, sin ella, no era nada que un pedazo de carne dispuesto a acabar con su existencia.

-¿Cómo?- intervino Heiji-¿Qué no has hecho nada?

Shinichi, ¿quién le negó ofertas a clubes de toda Europa?¿quién se acaba de enfrentar una de las organizaciones más extendidas y poderosas del mundo?¿ quién tuvo que sufrir a escondidas? Pero todo esto no lo hiciste por ti, lo hiciste por ella…

En ese momento el médico salió de el quirófano y preguntó:

-¿quién ha sido el que la ha traído?

-Yo, Shinichi Kudo- respondió él levantándose.

-Lamento decirte que …

CONTINUARÁ …

**Notas del autor**:

Un 10, un 9 y medio… No hombre, es broma.

Para cualquier tipo de aclaración o duda me mandan un e-mail.

Aclaraciones a los reviews:

**Yumi: **No te preocupes, mañana, antes del partido **_Charlton-Arsenal_** ( que no me perderé) subiré Otherside, y el día de Reyes( no sé si será el 6 o el 7, depende de pá cuando lo tenga) tendréis Una nueva historia en la red ( una nueva historia es el título del epílogo )

Nos vemos en **_Otherside_**

Michel 8 8


	8. Otherside

-Lamento decirte que...

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**_Otherside_**

By: michel 8 8 

-...que la paciente Ran Mouri se quedará ingresada en el hospital durante un período estimado de 4 días para que despierte tras la intervención, que ha sido un éxito.

-Y ¿por qué lo lamenta?- preguntó Heiji- se supone que eso es bueno.

-Será bueno para ustedes, pero por lo que he visto y oído, me parece que para el joven Shinichi Kudo no va ser lo mismo. Ah, señor Kudo, como sé que le interesará, la habitación de la señorita Mouri es la 123 (( me he herniao con el numerito, ¿eh?)) para mayor comodidad, la habitación es doble- dijo el doctor Yanagisawa, al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a Shinichi,

-Gracias- dijo Shinichi. Tras esto, se levantó, y se dirigió a la habitación que el doctor le había indicado.

En el momento en el que llegó, se agenció un taburete que había por allí cerca, lo puso muy cerca de la camilla y se sentó en él. Acto seguido, con una de sus manos, cogió la mano derecha de Ran y con la otra empezó a acariciarla ( la mano, por supuesto ) al tiempo que murmuraba:

-Ran… Ran… Ran… Ran… Ran…

El tiempo pasaba, las visitas se sucedían, pero Shinichi seguía en la misma posición, no se había movido nada, no había pegado ojo. Los médicos intentaron inyectarle algunos sedantes, pero no podían, tenía los músculos en tal tensión, que ni siquiera los podrían cortar(( como en la peli de Jackie Chan "Operación Trueno")), incluso un médico llegó a sugerir que sería difícil que un disparo de escopeta le atravesara(( esto ya no es de esa peli)).

Heiji, Kaito, Makoto y los demás estaban preocupados por Ran, pero también por Shinichi.

Habían pasado ya dos días, y Shinichi, de no ser por el movimiento que realizaba acariciando la mano Ran, cualquiera habría pensado que era una estatua, cuando por fin, Ran se despertó:

-Munia, munia -(( el sonido ese que hacemos cuando nos despertamos))- mmm… ¿dónde ´toy?- preguntó la chica- Aaaarrrgggghhhhhh!!!!!!!- gritó, al ver la cara de Shinichi, hay que recordar que estaba vendado de tal forma que parecía una momia.

-Tranquila Ran, soy yo- respondió Shinichi.

-Shinichi… - y entonces recordó todo lo sucedido- Shinichi…- y con los ojos llorosos, se tiró en brazos del detective, que esbozó una mueca de dolor, que al instante fue suplida por una sonrisa, al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo a la chica.

-No te preocupes- dijo el chico- ahora lo que tienes que hacer es dormir.

Y el detective más famoso del este de Japón, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa en los labios, una sonrisa que dejó de mostrar hacía ya seis meses exactamente.

-Chicos, me voy a comer, ¿venís?- le dijo a sus amigos.

-Bueno, tampoco tenemos nada mejor que hacer.

Así que se dirigieron hacia la cafetería.

Durante el trayecto, Heili le comentó a Shinichi, que Kogoro, tras lo que había hecho Araide, había destapado al resto de la organización, porque al parecer, los sujetos detenidos eran únicamente los de Tokio (( y eran unos tres mil, así que, imaginaos)) a cambio de reducir su condena a un año de prisión, pero gracias a la magnífica intervención de Eri, había quedado libre.

Mientras tanto 

_En la habitación 123_

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Sonoko a Ran

-Pues… no sé…- fue la respuesta de la karateka.

-Oye- intervino Kazhua- ¿ recuerdas aquello que dijiste de que Araide te había demostrado lo mucho que te quería demostrándote, aunque falsamente, que Shinichi pasaba de ti olímpicamente?

-Sí…

-Pues tú debes de ser el motivo de la existencia de Kudo (( la pobre no sabe cuanta razón tiene )) porque con que la mitad de lo que Heiji me ha contado sea verdad, Shinichi ha hecho por ti más cosas que tu propio padre.

-¿ Y qué hizo?- se interesaron todas.

-Os enumero por orden cronológico:

1-Mientras que era Shinichi, no fue a hacer las pruebas del Real Madrid, del Arsenal, del AC Milan, del Barça, del Chelsea, de la Juve, del Inter. y de muchos otros grandes como el PSV, el Feyenoord, el Bayern Munich, por ejemplo, y que ha rechazado en 62 ocasiones militar en las filas de la selección japonesa de fútbol con Nakata, Nakamura, Suzuki, Takahara y otros grandes, sólo por ir al parque de atracciones, por ver el campeonato de kárate o ,simplemente, por estar con cierta persona. Ah, que conste que estoy repitiendo lo que dijo Heiji, yo no tengo ni idea de quienes son esos.

2-Mientras era Conan, se sometió a innumerables experimentos para intentar recuperar su cuerpo.

3-A él le dolía mucho estar ceca tuya y no poder decirte que estaba allí.

4- Aquella vez que me llamaste y alguien te hizo un "cráter" en la pared, fue él, y con su puño desnudo.

5- Tras eso, se tiró, completamente destrozado una semana entera sin comer dormir o beber y estando al borde de la locura.

6- Rechazó a casi 500 chicas, entre ellas, la famosa princesa Isabelina.

7- Tu casa le explotó en las narices cuando se dirigía hacia ella para rescatarte de ese "bicho malo"

8- A pesar de estar en un pésimo estado, se enfrentó a los jefes de los HDN para salvarte.

9-Estando en un estado peor aún, te donó 300 cc de sangre

10- ha estado aquí sin comer, beber y dormir y sin moverse ni un momento.

¿ te parece suficiente?

-Por favor, ¿ podríais dejarme sola? Quiero pensar…- la cortó

-Oh, claro, faltaría más- respondió Aoko

Una vez que estaba sola, pensó:

(Soy gafe, todas las personas que están cerca de mí o son malas o sufren por mi causa. Pero ahora estoy sola, mi padre seguramente se irá a la cárcel, mi madre, en ese caso, se irá de Japón, Araide tiene la perpetua en EE.UU. y Shinichi… Shinichi pasará de mí, no me extrañaría que se fuera con esa novia suya, voy a estar más sola que la una…) (( como siempre, cuando uno está depre, tiende a pensar que todo va a salir mal, aunque hiciera 5 segundos que te habían dicho que el chico al que quieres ha estado a punto de morir por ti, tú crees que te va a dejar))

-Se puede?- preguntó una voz infantil desde la puerta.

-¿Quién es?

-Hola, soy…- comenzó Shunsuke- ¿Ran-chan?¿qué haces aquí? Pero si esta es la habitación de …- Calló (( de callar, no de caer)) se tiró a los brazos de la chica, la abrazó y lloró.

-¿Qué te ocurre?- inquirió Ran

-Es que… pensé que no te volvería a ver, has sido como una hermana para mí…

-Tranquilo- le susurraba ella

-¿ Cómo está mi paciente favorita?- gritó Shinichi desde la puerta.

-Mejor- fue la respuesta de Ran- Shunsuke, nos dejas solos, por favor.

-Vale- respondió el niño, al tiempo que se sorbía los mocos

-Ran, se ve que conocías al niño- dijo Shinichi, cuando Shunsuke ya había salido.

-¿Cómo?- se extrañó ella. Por mucho que le conociera desde niños, le pasaba igual que a Watson con Holmes, por pequeñas que fueran las deducciones del otro, las decía con una tranquilidad y en unos momentos, que parecían adivinos.

-Elemental, mi querida Ran. Si te encuentras con un nuño, y este se te pone a llorar en los brazos, da a entender que le conocías y que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin ti- Shinichi, prefirió no mencionar que ya lo sabía porque Shunusuke le había dicho que Araide tenía citas con una chica de su edad (( la de Kudo )) y que él iba a ellas porque no creía que fuera apropiado para ella recordar todo lo sucedido.

-Pues sí, le conocía, pero es una pena que se lo vaya a llevar un orfanato, porque Araide era el encargado del niño ¿verdad?- a Shinichi le agradaba mucho que Ran hubiera vuelto a llamarle Araide, en vez de Tomoaki.

-Entonces no te han contado toda la verdad, ¿no?

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que Araide asesinó a los padres del niño y se adueñó de él. No era adoptado, Ran, era un huérfano mantenido por el asesino de sus padres.

-En serio, ¿ no me estás tomando el pelo?

-A ti jamás te haría eso, a Heiji sí, pero a ti no, Ran.

-Entonces, ¿no tiene a nadie por culpa de Araide?

-Sí, pero yo he remediado eso.

-¿Cómo?- Ran, que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, se interesó de nuevo por el tema.

-Verás, como durante un tiempo, me temo, que no vas a poder estar con tu padre ni con tu madre, a partir de ahora, estarás tu con tu hijo.

-Shinichi, que tiene que ver "eso" con Shunsuke.

-No Ran, no me refiero a que tú y yo… aunque bueno, tampoco es mala idea- dijo él con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-De eso nada, señorito pervertido- le cortó Ran, al tiempo que le dejaba un _souvenir_ en la cabeza.

-Ahora en serio, lo que quiero decir es que en tu casa, desde hace 10 horas, figura residente un niño llamado Shunsuke Mouri, hijo adoptivo de Ran Mouri.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa en los labios

-De verdad de la buena.

-Pero, ¿no te suena raro?

-A mí no me suena raro ningún nombre- no hay más que fijarse en el que escogió él, Conan Edogawa, la verdad, hay que tener un mal gusto, hasta Pepe Anthony habría quedado mejor- quieres cambiarle el apellido, de Shunsuke Mouri a Shunsuke Kudo?

-Sí, ese suena mejor- y rompió a llorar.

Lloraba porque su hijo (( adoptivo)) se apellidase Kudo, ella nunca sería Ran Kudo, y desde hacía años, había deseado tener ese cambio de apellido.

Entonces, al verla llorar, Shinichi apretó la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho, lleno de vendas y comenzó a acariciarle y besarle el pelo, al tiempo que le decía:

-No te preocupes, yo siempre estaré aquí.

-Gracias- dijo al tiempo que se separaba de él – pero ¿ no te importa que se apellide Kudo?

-No- respondió el detective- a decir verdad, no es la única persona de mi entorno que me gustaría que pasase a formar parte de los Kudo.

-¿Cómo?- Si era lo que Ran esperaba, ese sería el día más feliz de su vida(( y el anterior sería el peor)).

-Ran, ya sé que no es el momento ni el lugar, pero ya te perdí una vez por llegar tarde(( la del capítulo 2 de este fic)), otra por el veneno(( el primer capítulo de la serie)) y otra porque mi cuerpo no resistió (( la del festival del instituto del núm.25-26))No pienso volver a perderte.- se puso de rodillas- Ran Mouri, ¿ quieres casarte conmigo, y llevar este anillo en tu dedo?

-¿Qué?- la pobre no se lo creía, había ocurrido, ¡Shinichi se había declarado!

-I love you Ran, Je t´aime, Ai shiteru, te quiero, Ran. ¿ hace falta que te lo diga en más idiomas?

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo, Shinichi.

Entonces, Shinichi le puso el anillo en el dedo y se besron, en un momento que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo esperando.

**Notas del autor**: Hola, ,mis queridos fans.

Me parece que no es necesario hacer una aclaración lingüística, porque salta a la vista que todo lo que ponía, era " te quiero" en varios idiomas.

Aclaraciones a los reviews:

**Shiho-Haibara:**(6) Ha sido un discurso muy formativo y educativo, y gracias por apoyar este fic.

Respecto al cura, era parte de la organización y su nombre en clave era _Misal Wine_, porque como tenía pinta de cura, desde el principio lo pusieron a hacer de doble de cura en todas las encerronas de la organización(( las que requerían un sacerdote, por supuesto))

**Shiho-Haibara:**(7) Lo dejé en ese punto porque al día siguiente tendríais el siguiente capítulo.

Espero que se reconozca el esfuerzo del escritor en sobreponerse a una resaca de campeonato, encender el oredenador, hacer unos ajustillos y publicar esto.

Feliz Año, igualmente.

Tranquis, que todavía no ha terminado la historia, incluso estoy pensando en pertir el último en dos, no sé, ya veré.

michel 8 8


	9. Una nueva historia, epílogo

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_**UNA NUEVA HISTORIA**_

**BY: michel 8 8**

-Oye- dijo Ran, en cuanto se separaron- tú has dicho que Shunsuke figura en el registro de propiedad de mi casa, pero, yo no tengo casa, ¿verdad?

-Ah, ahí te equivocas.

-¿Cómo? Pero si mi casa voló por los aires.

-Ah, pero esa era tu casa hasta hace 1 minuto, hace 1 minuto, muchas cosas han cambiado en tu vida.

-Qué…- entonces, ató cabos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- ¿En serio?

-Sí.

_Mientras tanto_

_Fuera de la habitación_

-Oye, ¿ tú crees que se merecen lo que les está pasando?- preguntó Kazhua

-No, esos pobres ratones no se merecen ser exterminados de esa manera- respondió Heiji, con lágrimas en los ojos, haciendo referencia a una noticia de le tele.

-Baka, hablo de Ran y Shinichi.

-Ah, igualmente pienso que no, pero en este caso, al igual que en el de Sakuraba y Kaede, ellos son los únicos que pueden decidir estar juntos o no.

-Te has fijado, cuando salió de la habitación, sonreía de una manera que no lo había hecho en meses.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta, Ran ejerce un control sobre él que ella nunca sospechó, más bien, pensó lo contrario, que ella para Shinichi no era nada.

-Vaya, yo tampoco lo sabía.

-Je, no me extraña, yo, uno de los mejores detectives de la historia del Japón, no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde, hasta que ocurrió algo que nos ha traído hasta aquí.

-Entonces no eres tan bueno, no?

-Mira, Kazhua, yo sabía que Shinichi estaba por Ran desde que descubrí su identidad, pero no sabía que la amaba tanto-dijo- ( tanto o más que como yo te amo a ti)- pensó.

En ese momento, Shinichi salió de la habitación con dirección al baño y Aoko le dijo a Sonoko y a Sato (( que estaba allí por petición del superintendente Megure))

-Oíd, y si entramos a hablar con ella?

-Yo creo que sería mejor dejarla a solas con Shinichi.

-Pero si Shinichi ya ha salido- respondió Sato- venga, vamos a hablar con ella.

-Voy con vosotras- intervino la de Osaka

Dicho esto, "radio hospital" (( es que como no hay patio )) se dispuso a entrevistar a la pobre.

Ya dentro, comenzó el interrogatorio.

-Oye Ran, ¿ de qué habéis hablado?

-Nada, del equipo de fútbol del insti, del instituto y de esas cosas

-¿Sólo de eso?

-Bueno, la verdad es que quería hablar con él sobre la foto, pero bueno, ya me enteraré.

-Pues de esa foto quería yo hablar contigo. El otro día, la vi en tu cuarto (( muy espachurrada)) y caí en la cuenta de que ese no era Shinichi, éramos Kaito y yo, en nuestra primera cita, hace 6 meses y 1 semana.

-Vaya, entonces no me ha puesto los cuernos. Je, y pensar que todo este lío fue por eso- pero Sonoko se fijó en que a Ran le tendría que haber ocurrido algo bueno mientras estaba con Shinchi, algo realmente bueno, porque su sonrisa, volvía a ser esa sonrisa que le alegraba la vida a cualquiera.

-Oye- intervino Sato- ¿y ese anillo?

-Bueno, lo sabréis el mes que viene.

_Mientras tanto_

_En el baño_

-Oye Shinichi- dijo el famoso mago, que se encontraba flanqueado por Heiji y por Makoto, a la puerta del servicio de caballeros- de qué habéis hablado?

-De nada, del equipo de fútbol del insti, y de esas cosas. Pero Heiji, tienes lo que te pedí- al tiempo que se oía el sonido de tirar de la cisterna.

-Sí, aquí tengo el alta de Ran, tal y como me habías pedido, pero ¿ para qué lo quieres?

-Ya lo sabréis- dijo Shinichi mientras salía del baño y le cogía el papel a Heiji- ya lo sabréis…

Acto seguido, Shinichi se encontró de cara con el abrazo de sus padres.

-Chicos…- consiguió articular Shinichi, entre tanta presión- juntaros.

En cuanto sus amigos se unieron a la piña, Shinichi dijo:

-Mirad, así lo hubiésemos celebrado si hubiésemos ganado la final de Francia ´98

( ojalá hubiésemos llegado)(( vale, Japón tendría que haber llegado, pero España tendría que haber ganado c&ñ&))

Una ves que se hubo librado del abrazo familiar, se dirigió a la habitación de Ran, tras ser sometido a un interrogatorio intensivo.

Mientras tanto, Makoto y los demás se dirigían a dar un paso al frente en su vida sentimental, cuando Kaito le tocó el hombro a Heiji y notó algo húmedo, acto seguido lo olío y preguntó a sus amigos:

-Tíos, ¿ Shinichi se lavó las manos después de ir al baño?

En ese momento, los tres cruzaron unas miradas… y tiraron sus chaquetas por la ventana al tiempo que gritaban:

-AAAAARRRGGGH, que asco.((a aquel que no pille la gracia, que me mande un email y yo se la explicaré))(( espero que nadie me lo mande))

Mientras tanto Shinichi se dirigía a la habitación de Ran y cuando llegó habrió la puerta, sin darse cuenta de que todas las de radio hospital estaban allí.

-Ran, nos vamos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ellla.

-Nos vamos a casa.

-Pero necesito... - iba a decir "el alta" cuando Shinichi le enseñó un papel con el sello del hospital- Vale.

Entonces ella se dirigió a cambiarse (( tras un biombo, por supuesto )) mientrsa que Shinichi le hacía las maletas para no perder tiempo.

-Vaya, el señor Shinichi Kudo haciéndole las maletas a Ran Mouri, ¿no será que...?-Sonoko no pudo acabar porque Shinichi la interrumpió.

-Mira, Sonoko, hoy no tenga ganas de hablar de "la parejita" y todo eso¿vale? Acabo de destrozar una banda de mafiosos y sufrido una explosión en plena cara, déjame en paz un ratito- Aoko y Kazhua iban a replicar cuando Shinichi las interrumpió- y no saltéis con lo de quién te crees que eres porque te diré lo mismo que le dije a Araide, ah, Sato, gracias por no decir nada.

Aquello las dejó boquiabiertas, ellas quecreían que no había detectado su presencia y había detectado hasata la de Sato, que se había escondido bajo la camilla de la paciente.

Entonces Ran salió, se despidió de sus amigas y se fue con Shinichi hacia su nueva casa.

-Shinichi, tenemos un problema, ¡no me quedaropa!

-Te equivocas- respondió- tu tienes la misma talla que mi madre, así que no habrá problema.

-Y ¿tú como lo sabes?-preguntó ella.

-¿Por qué te crees que el señorito Shinichi Kudo se molestaría en hacerte la maleta?

Ahora todo encajaba, Shinichi había hecho la maleta a Ran porque quería saber su talla.

No hablaron más hasta llegar a la casa de Shinichi, donde Ran se iba a instalar en una habitación pequeñita cuando Shinichi la cogió del brazo y la llevó a la segunda habitaciónmás grande de la casa, que por supuesto tenía cama de matrimonio, al percatarse de ello Ranle preguntó a Shinichi que si estaba seguro de que esa era su habitación, a lo que Shinichi respondió:

-No es la tuya, es la nuestra.

Al decir esto la cogió en brazos, la llevó a sus "aposentos" y pasaron una buena tarde.

_Un mes mástarde_

Sonaban campanas de boda en la ciudad de Tokio, donde un gran número de periodistas y amigos de la pareja se encontraban allí con motivo del matrimonio entre Shinichi Kudo y Ran Mouri.

Esa misma noche, en una cena privada que tuvieron los amigos íntimos de la pareja, que eran otrascuatro parejas, Shinichi tenía algo que comunicar.

-Chicos, mañana me voy de luna de miel.

-Eso ya lo sabemos, Shinichi.

-Bien, pero es que no voy a volver. Me voy a Londres para quedarme. El Arsenal me ha ofrecido un contrato que yo jamás rechazaría. Me han ofrecido como vivienda el 221 B de Baker Street y un contrato para titular en el equipo, siendo delantero junto al increíble Thiery Henry. Además, Troussier (( el seleccionador japonés en el 2001 )) me ha ofrecido un puesto en la selección como delantero centro. Además, he descubierto que si vivo como detective, me expongo a mí y a los míos a algo como lo de los HDN.

-No ha interferido en tu decisión que Junichi Inamoto haya fichado también por los "Gunners"?- inquirió Heiji.

-Bueno, un poquito.

-Bien, yo tengo otra cosa que anunciar- intervino Kaito- yo también me voy a Londres, pero he fichado como defensa central del Fulham, que ya sé que no es mucho, pero algo es algo y seré defensa en la selección junto a Matsuda.

-Mira, ya somos tres los que nos vamos a Londres-dijo Heiji-yo me voy al Chelsea, para jugar como delantero junto a Gianfranco Zola y con un lateral como el catalán Ferrer, este año la premier es de los "Blues" y yo también voy a ser delantero en la selección y si tenemos en cuenta nuestro maravilloso centro del campo, H. Nakata, J. Inamoto, S. Nakamura, S. Ono.el mundial de Korea-Japón es nuestro.

-Pues yo tengo un contrato para suplir a Keller bajo los palos del Totenham Hotspur, así que vamos a estar todos en Londres.

-Bueno, yo no.

-Tú a dónde, Hideo?- es Hideo Akagi, el del tomo número 7.

-Teniendo en cuenta la salud del pequeño Hidetoshi, hemos decidido aceptar una oferta del Manchestaer United, me van a pagar una barbaridad.

-Bueno- intervino Shinichi- otra de las razones por las que he aceptado la oferta de los Gunners, es porque me prometieron meter en su Soccer Academy a Shunsuke y a los pequeños Junichi y Shinji, cuando nazcan.

Entonces, todas las maris rodearon a Ran y empezaron a preguntarle "¿de cuánto estás?" "¿Cómo te sientes?" Mientras que los chicos le comentaban a Shinichi "Al fin, tío" "¿te lo pasate bien?"

-Ah, ¿os habéis enterado?- dijo Sonoko- ¡Sato está embarazada!

-¡Sí?- preguntó Aoko.

-Sí, y me han comentado que Takagi casi se desmaya cuando se lo dijo.

Y así pasó esta noche para estos jóvenes, hablando de que si Sato iba a llamar a su niño Takayuki, que la señorita Matsumoto había tenido un niño que se llamaba Naohiro y otro que se llamaba Yoshitaku, que si le podrían haber puesto Atsushi, y Kazhua decí que si tenía un niño se llamaría Kazayuki.

Así estos jóvenes no comentaron que Yukiko (( la madre de Shinichi )) estaba esperando otro niño, al que ya estaba decidido que llamarían Conan.

**Fin**

**Notas del Autor:** Bueno, este es el último capítulo de "el alcohol hace mucho daño a las personas" espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo, y como siempre, os anímo a que me dejéis reviews, que yo aclareré, en caso de ser necesario, en otros fics. Por cierto, he puesto que era el 2001, pero si hacemos cuentas con la edad, nos sale que debería ser del 1998-1999, así que, espero que no os cabreeís.

Comentarios a los reviews:

**Shiho-Haibara:** Gracias, pero el último capítulo es este. Espero volver a leer tus reviews en otro de mis fics.

Comentar que la solución a los enigmas es:

1- **Este ya ha sido aclarado**

2- los nombres son en honor de :

**Hidetoshi NAKATA** ( _Fiorentina_ )

**Shunsuke Nakamura **(_Reggina_)

**Shinji Ono** (_Feyenord_)

**Junichi Inamoto** ( _West Bromwich Albion,_ Cedido en el _Cardiff City_ )

**Kazuyuki Toda** ( La temporada pasada militó en el _Potsmouth_, este año ha vuelto a la liga japonesa, creo)

**Yoshitaku Kawaguchi** ( _Nordsjaeland_)

**Atsushi Yangisawa** (_Sampdoria,_ cedido en el _Messina_ )

**Naohiro Takahara** (_Hamburgo_)

**Takayuki Suzuki** ( Desconozco su equipo en la actualidad)

Todos ellos son o han sido internacionales con Japón

3-Me gusta el fútbol y no soy del Barça (aunque respeto a sus seguidores)

4- Michel, el ex-futbolista del Real Madrid, que lució el número 8 tanto en la selección como en el Real Madrid, por eso, michel 8 8

5- Los títulos de _Don´t forget me_ y _Otherside_ son camciones del mágnifico grupocaliforniano **Red Hot Chilli Peppers **y, aunque no lo ha preguntado, Blurry es en honor de Puddle of Mud.

No os olvidéis de leer mi fic " el gran detective de la Era Tokugawa", que os gustará.

Me despido con lágrimas en los ojos

michel 8 8


	10. Cambio de vida

**_Cambio de vida_**

Habían pasado ya 6 años, 6 años desde que les derrotaron, 5 años y varios meses desde que se casaron, 5 años desde que fueron padres y apenas 2 semanas desde que Eri, la madre de Ran había desaparecido. Muchas cosas han sucedido desde que salieron de Japón.

Hakuba se fue a Mallorca, a jugar con el R.C.D. y desde allí, hablaba mucho con sus amigos en Inglaterra, que habían despuntado por su juego, pero Shinichi había convertido a los suyos en los amos de las competiciones europeas.

Todo esto en lo relativo a su vida profesional, en la personal...

La vida personal de Shinichi Kudo era un auténtico mito, a diferencia de otros muchos, no había vendido ni el bautizo de sus dos hijos ni la comunión del otro a ninguna televisión, además, nunca se separaba de su mujer por más de un día y en el mundo de las estrellas de fútbol lo normal era estar con la mujer algunas veces a la semana y más siendo el gran Shinichi Kudo, el objeto de todas las miradas por haber desarticulado, desde el sillón de su casa, una de las bandas mafiosas más importantes de Europa y ya no le llamaban Sherlock Holmes del s.XXI, ahora le llamaban "el auténtico Sherlock Holmes" y mientras que él se había convertido en un héroe, su mujer no se había quedado atrás, había llegado a participar, hacía ya 1 mes, en la final de la Copa del Mundo de Karate y había llegado a la finalísima, que fue aplazada por culpa de un ataque terrorista que se produjo en un lugar muy cercano al torneo y en este momento solo quedaban 3 días para la celebración de la gran final...

_221b Baker Street_

La puerta se abrió y un joven japonés, de unos 26 años, entró en la estancia:

-No puedo más, esto es superior a mí ¿ cómo se le ocurre al gilipollas ese decirme que no se puede aplazar?¿Acaso tengo cara de subnormal? Va a ver con quien se ha metido...

-¿Qué pasa, Shinichi?

-Nada, Ran, tú tranquila... demo es que ese cabrón me saca de mis casillas, va y me dice "Lo siento, pero no se puede aplazar esa final del campeonato porque es un evento de cobertura mundial", será imbécil, me dice eso a mí, sabiendo que el único motivo para aplazar esa puta final es que tu madre...

-Déjalo, si no se puede no se puede y ya está.

-No, Ran, no, porque, aunque parezca extraño, le he acabado cogiendo cariño a mi suegra y ahora va ese somongolo y me dice que no es motivo suficiente la desaparición de la mejor abogada del mundo para aplazar esa mierda...

-Shinichi, tranquilo, que la que debería estar así soy yo... además, ¿no eras tú el que decía que había que mantener los sentimientos a raya para ser un auténtico profesional y un ejemplo para lo débiles?

-Sí, pero...

-Déjalo, no sé si recuerdas que bajo NINGUNA circunstancia volverías a investigar ningún caso, ya lo incumpliste cuando investigaste el caso de aquella mafia...

-Ya sabes que lo hice única y exclusivamente porque estaban amenazando a mi padre por su libro nuevo.

-Aquella vez te lo perdoné, demo como lo vuelvas a hacer, te aseguro que por mucho que me fuera a costar, vivirás solo.

-Ran, demo es tu madre...

-No, Shinichi, no lo haces por mi madre, solo lo haces por salirte con la tuya.

-Vale, lo que tú digas, demo es que me cabrea que por un simple acto terrorista lo aplacen y por la desaparición de tu madre no.

-Mira, Shinichi, ya está bien. A mi madre la han asesinado, no ha desaparecido y el caso lo lleva mi padre ¿entendido?

-Sí, Ran...

-¿Qué ocurre?¿Alguna queja?

-Sí, es que tú no eres la Ran que yo amaba, has cambiado, la riqueza te ha vuelto fría e insensible, y me duele mucho ver en lo que te has convertido.

-¿Qué?¿Qué yo he cambiado? Je, eres un falso, hace ya tiempo que no nos llevas a ningún lado, antes eran los misterios y ahora el fútbol, el pobre Shunsaku no sabe si tiene padre y los otros dos no saben ni tu nombre...

-Je, que bueno, que ignoro a mis hijos, es eso, ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Mira, habló la señora que se pasa más tiempo con el kárate que con su marido y sus hijos...

El tono de la conversación había pasado de un tono normal a auténticos gritos y Shinichi le daba gracias a su padre por haberse llevado a los niños aquella noche con él.

-¿QUÉ? Mira, Zizou, la que lleva a los niños al colegio soy yo y no tú.

-Pero el que trae el dinero a casa soy yo y también el que le a conseguido a Shunsaku un puesto en el equipo suplente, ganando 30.000 euros mensuales soy yo y no tú...

-Imbécil, vete por...

En ese momento...

-Ahhhh, ahhhh, ahhhahhha.

Shinichi se despertó, completamente sudado, en la cama de matrimonio de su cuarto en Londres. Se pasó la mano por la cara y pensó "Joder, vaya sueñecito...". Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de sus hijos pequeños, que dormían plácidamente cada uno en su cama de la litera, Shinichi se acercó a ellos, les tapó mejor con la sábana y les estampó un beso en la frente a cada uno de ellos. Al salir de la habitación, no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada tierna hacia atrás y decirse a sí mismo "Je, son iguales que su madre, no hay nada que los despierte...". Tras esto salió y se dirigió a la cocina, para tomarse un vaso de leche caliente y pensar un poco, demo cuando llegó, se encontró a Shunsaku en la cocina, tomándose una buena tableta de chocolate:

-Shunsaku- le dijo, al acercarse sigilosamente tras él- ya eres mayorcito para levantarte por las noches a comer.

-Sí y tú también eres mayor para irte a la cama sin ir al baño antes, ¿no?

-¿Cómo? ¿Porqué dices eso?

-Hombre, Shinichi, salta a la vista, los calzoncillos empapados y esa camiseta gris que parece negra...

-No, Shunsaku, no es que me haya meado en la cama, lo que ocurre es que...

-Una pesadilla, ¿no?

-Sí-le respondió, mientras se echaba un poco de cacao en la leche y se sentaba junto a él- demo una muy extraña, Shunsaku.

-Demo no te preocupes, Shinichi, es sólo un sueño y los sueños, sueños son.

-Sí, Shunsaku, ya lo sé, demo, ¿nunca has oído lo que dijo Calderón de la Barca?

-Pues... no.

-Pues ese gran autor de la lírica española, escribió una vez:

**_¿Qué es la vida? Una ilusión;  
una sombra, una ficción  
y el mayor bien es pequeño. _**

_**¡Que toda la vida es sueño  
y los sueños, sueños son! **_

-¿Y... ?- el joven quinceañero no le comprendía

-Verás, Shunsaku, estoy asustado porque ese sueño se cumpla.

-Pero, ¿no acabas de decirlo tú mismo? **_los sueños, sueños son_**

-Creo que no has entendido lo que te quería decir, te quería decir que la vida se basa en los sueños de una persona, pues él actúa en consecuencia a ellos.

-Shinichi, te acabas de liar tú mismo, no es lo mismo un sueño, de ilusión, a un sueño de aspiración, anda vete a dormir, que me parece que ese sueño te ha trastocado el cerebro...

-Demo tú primero, que no me fío y eres capaz de quedarte aquí con el chocolate...

-Ok, demo tienes que descansar y no pensar en ello, ¿vale?

-Lo que tú digas, papi- le contestó, en tono de broma y poniendo cara de niño.

Tras esto se fueron a dormir, esperando que Shunsaku tuviera razón y todo se quedara en una simple pesadilla...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas del Autor:**

Bien, ya sé que dije que se había acabado, pero todo el mundo me decía que intentase escribir lo que le pasaría a Kudo en Inglaterra y aquí está, la continuación de este fic.

Esta segunda parte intentaré que sea menos infantil y más del estilo de mis últimos fics.

**Shiho-Haibara: **Bien, aquí estamos de nuevo y espero que me sigas dejando tus reviews. Ok, ya sé que es raro que abandonen sus sueños por el fútbol, pero es que me tenía que buscar un final con el que algún día poder seguir con esta idea y poder meter a Akagi en la serie y sólo se me ocurrió éste (vale, tengo que reconocer que tuvo bastante influencia que estuviera viendo un reportaje sobre los futbolistas japoneses en Europa...) Y sí, me encanta el fútbol y otra cosa, no quería meter a nadie en el Barça por una razón (Soy más merengue que blaugrana)

**Zeusfluff: **Muchas gracias por el review y espero que sigas leyendo estos nuevos cáps.

**kärlâhattori: **Bueno, espero que sigas este fic y sigas dejando reviews. Y muchas gracias por haberlo leído.

Bien, esperando reviews y lectores nuevos, se despide

michel 8 8 8


	11. Problemas familiares

_**Problemas familiares.**_

_A la mañana siguiente_

-Uaaauh- bostezaba un aún soñoliento Shinichi Kudo, al despertarse. Aún con los ojos cerrados, buscó por todo el colchón a su mujer sin éxito, hasta que sintió como las sábanas se alejaban de su cuerpo y la luz de la ventana entraba en la habitación.

-¡Shinichi!- le decía Ran, con la voz ligeramente alta- Levanta, que hoy tenemos que ir a ver a tus padres.

-¡NOO!- le respondió él, imitando la voz de niño pequeño y acurrucándose más en la cama- yo quiero dormir...

-Shinichi...- concluyó ella, en un tono que no dejaba lugar a la replica.

-Vaaaale, ya voy.

Con desgana, se levantó, se aseó ligeramente, se puso ropa deportiva y bajó a desayunar. Se sirvió su vaso de leche, otro de zumo y una porción de la tarta que le sobró de la fiesta que dieron la semana pasada, para conmemorar el acontecimiento del año, Heiji Hattori acababa de ser padre de su segunda hija, la pequeña se llamaba Yuki.

-¡Shinichi!

-¿Sí, Ran?

-¿Qué haces comiendo?

-Pues desayunar, cariño.

-No has mirado el reloj aún¿verdad?

-Pues...- respondió él, indeciso. Miró de reojo el reloj y gritó con espanto- ¡SON LAS 2!

-Si y ¿quién tiene un almuerzo con sus padres y los directores de la editorial de tu _otô-san_?

Shinichi no dijo nada, apuró el zumo como pudo y subió como una bala hacia su cuarto.

-Que desastre de hombre...- murmuró ella, mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y negaba sin parar- _Dozô, Kami Sama, _dame una razón para que siga enamorada él.

Al instante, Shinichi bajaba las escaleras, con una camiseta negra, sin mangas, unos vaqueros y sus eternas zapatillas de deporte, mientras que unas _Ray-Ban_ se encontraban sobre su cabeza. Entonces, Ran susurró:

-Esta me vale.

-Shunsaku, dentro de poco va a venir _ojii-san _con _obâ-san_ así que portaos bien¿vale?

En ese momento, el móvil de Ran sonó, acababa de recibir un mensaje. Lo leyó y le dijo a Shinichi:

-Shinichi, me temo que no.

-¿_Nanî_?

-Pues, que dice mamá que papá se cayó ayer por las escaleras... y que se ha torcido el tobillo y no puede venir...

Al unísono, Ran, Shinichi y Shunsaku suspiraron un "Este Kogoro..."

-Pues...-Shinichi, viendo que se le echaba el tiempo encima- venid, os dejaremos en casa de Akagi _oji-san, _supongo que no le importará...

Con una rápida llamada, le explicaron la situación a Ryoko, la mujer de Hideo y todo quedó solucionado, rápidamente, todos se subieron al auto de Kudo, que conducía frenético hacia la casa de sus compañeros, que se habían mudado por allí cerca. En cuanto llegaron, tras unas pequeñas explicaciones, salieron tan rápido como pudieron hacia un restaurante que hacía esquina con el Simpson´s que tanta fama cogió a finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX gracias a la publicidad que hacía de él el mejor escritor de la historia en sus novelas de misterio.

En el momento en que estacionaron el coche, bajaron rápidamente del auto y se dirigieron hacia el restaurante. Entraron bastante acalorados, por las prisas y en el momento, en el que distinguieron a una mujer rubia, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de un hombre con un flequillo sólo confundible con el de su hijo y que compartían mesa con 2 individuos más, ambos de origen nipón, se dirigieron hacia la mesa.

-Disculpen el retraso...- dijo Shinichi, al acercarse.

-No se preocupe, señor Kudo, apenas llevamos aquí unos 5 minutos-le dijo uno de los dos acompañantes de sus padres.

-(Mentira- pensó él- han de llevar lo menos media hora aquí.)

Shinichi llegó a esa conclusión como si fuera algo normal, pues observó que la botella de vino estaba llena, pero sin embargo, había muestras de que una más pequeña había sido abierta en ese mismo lugar, poco antes, pues había un pequeño circunflejo en la mesa, de color rojo rosado, que intentaba ser cubierto por una copa, pero esta tenía un mayor diámetro en la base y dejaba ver la mancha, mientras que las copas, a pesar de estar limpias y secas, tenían ligeras gotas frías cerca de la base, lo que evidenciaba que habían servido un vino frío, y Shinichi sabía que si habían servido un vino frío, tenía que haber sido un _Conde de Valdemar Reserva_ de la bodega española de _Martínez Bujanda _, un buen Rioja, sin duda, y su padre era el único que iba a ese restaurante y lo pedía con hielo. Y conocía a su padre lo bastante bien como para saber que tardaba por lo menos 20 minutos por copa y si la botella había sido de 500 ml, que era su capacidad debido a su "huella", y su padre se había servido lo máximo que permitía la copa, 125ml, como siempre y eran cuatro personas, por lo menos tenían que llevar allí 20 minutos...

-Buenas tardes- intervino Ran- ¿han pedido?

-No, aún no.

Acto seguido cada uno pidió una comida diferente y en cuanto el camarero se retiró, siguieron con la conversación:

-Disculpen- les dijo Shinichi a los desconocidos- pero me gustaría saber para que han pedido que asista a esta reunión...

-Es sencillo, señor Kudo, queremos que escriba una biografía para que mi editorial la publique.

-Pero verán, hay otro contrato...

-No se preocupe por la molesta cláusula de su contrato que le impide obtener beneficios económicos superiores a los 2 millones de euros, sin que el club perciba una ligera parte, pues están completamente de acuerdo, se han ofrecido incluso a llevar la publicidad en la camiseta...

-Pero, yo no podría escribir una cosa así... es mi vida y ni usted ni nadie tiene derecho a sacar a la luz tantas cosas que deseo guardar.

-Kudo- interrumpió su compañero- estamos hablando de un beneficio mínimo a tu persona de 15 millones de euros, 40 millones para tu club y unos 60 millones para la editorial... sería un bombazo en toda regla LA VIDA DE UN DETECTIVE ADOLESCENTE. Y si le añades como guinda final, lo de aquella mafia que te dio fama mundial...

-No –cortó Ran- han de respetar que mi marido no quiera recordar lo que pasó.

-Pero... señora...

Aquello hizo que Ran bajara la cabeza ligeramente sonrojada, pues todavía no se había acostumbrado a que la tratasen de señora, pues eso implicaba recordar que estaba casada con el, a su juicio, mejor hombre del mundo, aunque un poco torpe, todo hay que decirlo.

-Está bien, Yoshito- dijo el que parecía ser el subordinado- nos vamos.

-_Demo_...- quiso replicar el otro, pero con una simple mirada, le acalló.

-Señora, Señor... les ruego que nos disculpen si les hemos importunado, comprendo que les incomode el tema- en ese momento, dirigió una mirada a Ran y durante una fracción de segundo, desde su elevada posición, pues ya se había levantado, observó la figura de la joven esposa del futbolista. Ran no se dio cuenta, pero Shinichi sí y le dirigió a Noboru Matsui una mirada, que si se pudiera matar con la mirada, habría acabado con él y en la que se leía claramente NO LA TOQUES.- _Sayonara, Kudo-sensei- _finalizó dirigiéndose a Yusaku, le dirigió una leve inclinación de cabeza a Yukiko y se fue.

Mientras tanto, Shinichi pensaba:

-( En esa mirada, ese estúpido de Matsui, tenía una lujuria... unas cosas... me pareció haber visto también una especie de ira asesina... le echaré un ojo extra a Ran, por si acaso, pero es que había algo... me da la impresión de que trama algo...)

Así pasó la comida, mientras que Shinichi le comentaba a su padre sobre sus vacaciones y éste sobre su libro nuevo, mientras que la mujeres hablaban de sus hijos...

Ya en casa de Akagi, donde todos se habían reunido, Shinichi se llevó a los chicos a la cocina y les dijo:

-Amigos, tengo algo que deciros, puede ser muy importante, o puede no ser nada...

-Tranquilo, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, como siempre- le dijo Heiji, enseguida Hideo, Makoto y Kaito, asintieron.

-A_rigatô gozaimasu, _chicos, veréis, esta tarde, he tenido una reunión con los editores de mi padre y quieren que escriba una biografía para ellos y, como es lógico, decliné. Pero...

-¿Pero...?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo

-Pero cuando se iban, me di cuenta de que miraba a Ran de una forma...

-Pero eso es normal, Shinichi, Ran es una mujer, guapa y famosa, tiene su propio club de fans y ha sido quien ha conseguido hacer del Kárate un deporte olímpico... es normal que la gente la mire así, pero sabes que la única persona a la que ama eres tú, Kudo.

-Hattori- entonces Heiji se asustó ligeramente, pues Shinichi nunca le llamaba por apellido, a menos que hablara de Hattori _oji-san _don sus hijos- no me preocupa eso, me preocupa la parte del odio que sentía hacia mí, por eso os pido que echéis un ojo de más, ya que sabéis muy bien, que los actos vandálicos en esta ciudad, y en el mundo en general, que se dirigen contra alguno de nosotros, siempre raen consecuencias contra el grupo.

-Tranquilo, siempre tenemos un ojo de más, las chicas siempre nos dicen que somos un poco sobre protectores- dijo Kaito, riendo como siempre, pero eso no eliminó la incertidumbre de Kudo, que se temía algo peor.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notas del autor:** Bien, aki teneis un cap mas dl fic, k spero k os siga gustando y sigais dejando reviews (o al menos alguno mas que hasta ahora) y que os guste. Xa cualkier duda un review con las preguntas y yo las responderé x mail (ya k n la web no dejan).

Me gustaría agradecer a PaLiTo y en especial a Vermi-chan, x todo su apoyo y consejos.

Nos vemos n l sigiente cap

se despide

michel 8 8 8


	12. La desaparición del as de corazones I

**Notas previas: **Este capítulo va dedicado a mi buena amiga Vermi-chan, que sé que hoy es un día espcial para ti. Ya sé que te lo dije hace ya 10 horas, pero da igual, FELICIDADES y que lo disfrutes.

**_La desaparición del as de corazones _**

**_Parte 1_**

_En el restaurante Macarroni _

_A medianoche_

-Pero, Shinichi, estás paranoico, hace ya una semana que nos lo dijiste y ni vigilancia ni nada, no he detectado nada.

-Heiji, sinceramente, esperaba más de ti.

Los 5 jóvenes se encontraban en la terraza de un restaurante bastante conocido en la ciudad londinense, conversando acerca de los temores de Shinichi y esperando a la llegada de uno de su amigos, al que hacía tiempo que no veían.

-Yo creo que Heiji tiene razón, Shinichi, me parece que te estás pasando.

-Kaito, tú eres de esos que sólo teme al lobo cuando le ve las orejas, pero no sabe que entonces ya es demasiado tarde ¿no?

-No, Shinichi, yo soy de los que piensan que hay un límite entre lo lógico y las alucinaciones.

Hideo, que había estado hablando por el móvil, interrumpió la discusión, antes de que ésta empezara:

-Ey¿visteis el otro día el mundial de Moto GP? Como iba el italiano ese... era una bala, ni siquiera el catalán ese pudo pillarlo...

Shinichi, que tenía la espalda apoyada en la barandilla, miró al cielo y le dijo:

-La vida...

-Perdón?- Maokoto, que estaba con los brazos cruzados sobre la barandilla, al igual que el resto, sentía que se había perdido gran parte de la conversación.

-Que es muy extraña, Makoto. Los que un día son tus amigos, al día siguiente se convierten en tus peores enemigos y te ves enfrentándote a él, todo por alguna estúpida razón, que de tu corazón ha desbancado la amistad.

-Shinichi- interrumpió Kaito- ¿no estarás hablando de Araide, verdad? Lo digo porque tu cara de satisfacción cuando lo metimos entre rejas no es comparable a ninguna.

-No Kaito, era sólo una simple reflexión.

En ese momento, bajó la mirada y al instante levantó un brazo y gritó "Eyyy, que estamos aquí" Inmediatamente, vieron como alguien se acercaba hacia ellos, se repartieron abrazos entre ellos y se dirigieron hacia dentro, donde se sentaron en la mesa que sus chicas ocupaban, al verles, ellas también se levantaron y saludaron al recién llegado, ya sentados, comenzaron las preguntas.

-Saguru, dime¿qué tal en España?

-Bueno, es un país verdaderamente interesante, la cocina es realmente buena.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, y al igual que en Japón, cada zona tiene su especialidad. Por ejemplo, para comer buen pescado, ve al sur, a Andalucía, para unos buenos mariscos, ningún lugar como el norte, Asturias es realmente increíble¿los mejores plátanos? Vete a Canarias...

-Vale, vale. Espera 5 minutos a que traigan la comida y sigues, que me estás haciendo una agujero en el estómago...

-Heiji, sigues pensando sólo en comida...

-¡Calla!- gritó él, simulando enfado.

-Jajajajaja- en la mesa se extendió rápidamente una risa generalizada. Habían vuelto los viejos tiempos, aquellos en los que estaban juntos casi en todo momento y donde sólo importaba su amistad y sus chicas, no había ningún salido asesino o secuestrador tras ellos.

Lo poco que quedaba la noche y el comienzo de la mañana, lo pasaron bailando y comiendo a más no poder, mientras que los bidones de cola empezaban a desaparecer.

Ya comenzaba a salir el sol, y sólo un coche estaba rodando en la carretera y ese vehículo era propiedad de Shinichi Kudo, uno de los jugadores más cotizados y uno de los 2 japoneses que se encontraban en la lista FIFA 100, en la que se encontraban los 100 mejores jugadores del mundo y de la historia. (El otro, por si a alguien le interesa, es Hidetoshi Nakata, jugador de la Fiorentina italiana, cedido al Bolton inglés)

En el asiento del conductor, un Shinichi Kudo sumamente concentrado en la carretera, pero también en todo lo que había hablado con Saguru.

**-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

Shinichi había vuelto a salir a la terraza, esta vez acompañado sólo por Hakuba, ambos se cruzaron de brazos y se inclinaron sobre la barandilla, Shinichi apuró su vaso de agua y dijo:

-Saguru¿has conseguido algo?

-Nada, Shinichi, nada. He hablado con los contactos que tenemos en el FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation), la CIA (Central Intelligence Agency), Scotland Yard, INTERPOL, con mi amigo Hiroshi, de la JDA (Japan Defense Agency), con mis amigos de la NDA (National Defense Academy), incluso llegué a preguntar en el CNCA (Centro Nacional de Coordinación Antiterrorista), ya que hice trasbordo cerca, pero nada. Todo lo que dice es que es el director de la editorial Mashimaki, que tiene 28 años, y que es accionista de varias compañías ¿Estás seguro de que ése era su nombre?

-Sí, al menos eso me ha dicho mi padre...

-Está bien, también he hablado con nuestros chicos de Inteligencia y Espionaje. Según dicen, el satélite que lanzamos secretamente hace un año está en perfectas condiciones, y como ya le hemos introducido los datos que querías, está bajo vigilancia 24 horas al día.

-Más nos vale que sea así, no me lo perdonaría si yo resultase tener razón... y le pasara algo a Ran...

-Tranquilo, Kudo, todo está completamente bajo control.

-Confiaré en ti, Saguru. Bien, cambiemos de tema¿qué tal las españolas?

-¿Las tortillas? Buenísimas, tío, son las mejores tortillas que he probado jamás.

-Imbécil, hablo de las chicas...

-Chicas o grandes, están buenísimas, sobretodo cuando la hacen dejando el huevo casi sin hacer...

-Saguru, te hablo de tías, mujeres, esas cosas... ya me entiendes.

-Ah, eso... pues hay algunas que están bastante bien, en particular una vecina mía... el problema es que nos teníamos que comunicar en inglés y, la verdad, no es mi fuerte, y cuando ya empezamos a medio hablar en español, va y estos dirigentes del Portsmouth me ficharon y mírame, estoy aquí, con vosotros y sin una chica realmente buena con la que compartir mi vida.

-Tranquilo, Saguru, vente un día de estos con nosotros al centro de la ciudad, verás como las inglesas también merecen la pena.

-Está bien, veré que puedo hacer con mi agenda... han cancelado la copa de Asia, y mi equipo, este año, empieza la temporada dentro de un mes y medio, tienes hasta entonces para decirme la fecha.

-De acuerdo- respondió Kudo, sonriendo.

Y así continuaron, hablando de trivialidades, hasta que Ran se acercó y le pidió a Shinichi que la llevara a casa, que no se sentía demasiado bien...

**-F-L-A-S-H-B-A-C-K-**

Miró hacia el asiento de su acompañante y al contemplar el rostro dormido de su mujer, pensó que quizás pensaba demasiado, que se comía el coco por una simple y estúpida ilusión, pero él siempre había pensado que mejor que te pusieran tres inyecciones a coger una sola enfermedad.

Llegó a su casa, llevó a su mujer a su habitación, se quitó la ropa, quedándose en calzoncillos y se echó a dormir, esperando despertar de esa amarga pesadilla en la que se había sumido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, se encontró abrazando a su esposa, con su cabeza completamente cubierta por los cabellos de ella y preguntándose como demonios seguía vivo. Abrazó la cintura de su mujer con fuerza y lentamente comenzó a acariciar el firme vientre de su esposa, cuando noto algo que hacía ya 5 años que no notaba, algo que se movía, que respiraba y palpitaba y algo que daba sentido al por qué Ran le pidió irse de una fiesta. Shinichi se dio cuenta en ese momento que aquello le haría tener que reforzar la seguridad, que a pesar de que tuviera cámaras cuidando de todos los ángulos de la habitación, salvo la cama y el baño, fuera a ser que algún guardia se descentrara... igualmente pondría dos GPS a Ran, para prevenir cualquier tipo de tentativa o algo así, pero también era otro problema¿y si a su posible secuestrador se le ocurría atacarla en el hospital? No, en ese caso él mismo en persona se encargaría.

Se levantó suavemente, se puso unos vaqueros sin abrochar y se dirigió a la cocina, de donde salió poco después con una bandeja en la mano, cuando llegó a su habitación, se acercó lentamente a Ran y susurró lo más bajo que pudo:

-Ran...

Ella, al oírle, comenzó a desperezarse lentamente, Shinichi sabía que eso mismo, 3 meses atrás habría sido imposible, pues cuando Ran dormía era como si estuviera inconsciente, pero le ocurrió lo mismo cuando estuvo embarazada de Junichi y de Shinji, el olfato de Ran se volvía extremadamente sensible a la comida.

-_Ran-chan, chôshoku de gozaru._

Ran, al percatarse de que en la bandeja, Shinichi traía un vaso con zumo de naranja, un vaso de EKO y unas galletas integrales, se percató de que Shinichi se había dado cuenta, así que actuó en consecuencia.

_-Arigatô gozaimasu, aijô, _2 meses.

Shinichi no se lo pensó dos veces, puso la bandeja en mesilla de noche y se abalanzó sobre su mujer, abrazándola al tiempo que empezaba a besarla con felicidad por todos lados. Cuando paró, se puso frente contra frente junto a ella y le dijo:

-No estaría mal que fuera una niña¿no?

-Sí, tanto niño en esta casa me está cansando...

-¿No me estarás llamando niño a mí, verdad?

-No... ¿qué motivos tendría?- contestó ella, juguetonamente.

-¿Ah, con que esas tenemos, no?

Se lanzó sobre Ran y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas por un lado y cuando ella intentaba cubrirse él atacaba el otro flanco, un plan infalible, pero Shinichi no contó con que su mujer diera un tirón ascendente de caderas, haciendo que él quedase a horcajadas sobre ella, pero sin ejercer ninguna presión sobre Ran, momento que ella aprovechó para girar ligeramente las muñecas del ex detective, sin hacerle daño pero consiguiendo que él no tuviera punto de apoyo, así que fue un juego de niños hacer que la situación cambiara y fue ella quien estuvo sobre él y le devolvió sus ataques, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que él levantó el rostro dándole un beso en los labios a Ran, que no pudo resistirse y continuó el beso, y así estuvieron continuando con el juego durante bastante tiempo, pero no se percataron de que alguien les observaba furioso desde la ventana...

**Notas del autor: Ya estoy **aquí de nuevo, pero el tiempo apremia y tengo que irme pronto, así que seré breve.

Muchas gracias tanto a Vermi-chan como a Seishiro, que ya sabéis que es un honor recibir reviews de vosotras dos.

Cualquier tipo de duda lingüistica, o de cualquier otro tipo, me la apuntáis en un review.

Y ahora, con el reloj maracando las 10:00 AM, y mi padre gritando que suba al coche,

se despide

michel 8 8 8


	13. La desaparición del as de corazones II

_**La desaparición del as de corazones**_

_**Parte II**_

_En Baker Street_

_En el dormitorio del matrimonio Kudo_

Shinichi se levantó tranquilamente, bajó, se preparó su desayuno y se lo acabó rápidamente, sin pararse a ponerse nada sobre el boxer y la camisa de tirantes que acostumbraba a llevar para dormir. Preparó el desayuno para Ran, igual que el día anterior, se lo dejó en la mesilla de noche y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

Allí se dio una rápida ducha, se realzó su famoso flequillo con el peine, que dejó en el cesto del que lo había cogido y sin saber porqué, se quedó mirando fijamente el peine que usaba Ran, junto al suyo y se lo imaginó recorriendo el pelo de su mujer como siempre hacía... Salió del baño, y se puso su ropa de calle, pantalones piratas blancos, camisa sin mangas y gafas en la cabeza (Vamos, chusma total jaja) y salió para comprar provisiones para Ran, ya que según él necesitaba alimentarse bien, para poder contar con otro elemento sano en la familia.

Compró en el super de enfrente unas cuantas cosillas y mientras volvía recibió una llamada, era de su representante:

-_Moshi-moshi?_

-¿Shinichi? Soy yo, Sachuke.

-Hombre, Sachuke¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien, pero verás, me gustaría pedirte un favor.

-¿_Hai_?

-Mira, resulta que la FA va a realizar un partido benéfico a beneficio de una agencia contra el SIDA y han pedido que los mejores de cada equipo acudan y tú eres uno de los tres elegidos por tu equipo. ¿Podrías venir la semana que viene, el martes, a las 20:00 al estadio del Ipswich?

-Está bien, pero¿así de repente?

-A mí no me mires, yo sólo soy un "mandao"

-Está bien. Entonces, en el del Ipswich a las 20:00, pero tendremos focos¿no? Porque he oído que estaban remodelándolo.

-No, Shinichi, el estadio que están remodelando es el del Ipswich de Tercera Regional, del que yo te hablo es del estadio del Ipswich de Premier.

-Ah, ok. Allí el martes a las 20, perfecto. _Arigatô, Sachuke-san._

-_Sayonara._- respondió el otro.

Shinichi siguió andando tranquilo hacia su casa, donde se encontró a una Ran aún durmiente y a sus hijos pequeños jugando a un juego de fútbol, mientras que Shunsaku les daba consejos sentado en una mesa, con el ordenador, leyendo algo.

-¿Qué lees, Shunsaku?

-Pues el periódico local de Tokio, quiero estar bien informado de todo.

-Ja ja. Por cierto¿Has mirado la página de sucesos?

-_Hai._

-¿Ha ocurrido algo interesante?

-Bueno, todo depende de tu concepto de "Interesante".

-Shunsaku, sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Pues de eso...- echó una ojeada a la web que estaba mirando y respondió- dice que una mujer de 45 años, separada, con dos niños de 3 años, gemelos, falleció ayer a las 15 horas. La causa de la muerte fue una herida en el corazón, producida por 5 proyectiles del 45.

-La mujer¿tenía novio?

-Sí.

-Bien¿me podrías decir la altura de ambos?

-Pues el ex-marido medía 1'80 y el novio actual medía 1'65, igual que la víctima.

-Bien. Pues el asesino debe de ser su novio.

-Ja, Shinichi, sé que fuiste un gran detective, yo mismo lo pude comprobar...

-Por vez número 652 en estos seis años que llevas en mi familia, llámame _otô-san._

-Vale, "_otô-san"_, sé que fuiste uno de los mejores detectives del Japón, pero ¿Cómo quieres que me crea que puedes resolver un caso sin saber ningún tipo de detalles?

-Recuerda que dije "debe" no estoy completamente seguro, pero es muy posible que sea así. Mira, para entrar en casa de alguien y que sus dos niños pequeños no empiecen a gritar y alerten a la madre, ha de ser una persona muy cercana y ha de odiar mucho a la víctima para disparar en 5 ocasiones contra su corazón. Y generalmente, estos casos se dan por celos de la pareja, o del ex, por lo tanto de ser uno de los dos. Y en éste caso, el ex-marido tendería a apuntar entre ceja y ceja, debido a su altura, el resto es evidente.

-_Otô-san_, me tienes que enseñar a hacer eso.

-_Gomen, demo _si hago eso, Ran me matará. No le gustaría que su hijo acabara presa de una organización. Ya viste la cara que puso cuando yo siquiera sugerí abrir una agencia de detectives.

-Jaja, sí, tienes razón, me acuerdo muy bien. Te faltó un pelo para acabar durmiendo en el sofá hasta que cambiaras de opinión, menos mal que rectificaste rápido...

Así estuvieron hablando durante la mañana hasta que Ran se dignó a levantarse y se fueron de compras, con los amigos, etc... viviendo la vida, hasta que llegó el día del partido

Shinichi se levantó el primero, como de costumbre, y volvió a realizar las mismas acciones que durante toda la semana, sólo que ésta vez no se duchó, desayunaba, preparaba el desayuno de Ran, se peinaba y se quedaba dos minutos mirando embobado algún útil propiedad de Ran, que en ésta ocasión, volvió a ser el peine, que seguía exactamente en el mismo lugar que la semana anterior.

Esta vez Shinichi se vistió con un chándal largo, azul oscuro, con el escudo de su equipo bordado. Se bebió un vaso con batido de vainilla, y salió a correr por la ciudad, mientras que, con un balón, daba toquecitos con todo su cuerpo, mientras que con su MP3 escuchaba la magnífica composición que Bill Conti realizó para la película Rocky y que sonaba mientras Silvestre Stallone corría por toda la ciudad.

Volvió a su casa y allí siguió con el balón un rato, hasta que entró, se duchó y se vistió de una manera más decente. Ran, que ya se había levantado, le saludó:

-Buenos días, Shinichi.

-Buenos días, Ran. ¿Qué tal¿Alguna molestia?

-Nada, tranquilo. Pero no hace falta que seas tan protector... No es la primera vez.

-Lo sé, pero para mí es como si lo fuera.

Le dio a su esposa un corto beso en los labios y salió con su coche, hacia el estadio de su equipo, donde revisó que todos sus documentos estuvieran bien y firmó una renovación. Todo iba sobre ruedas para él, de no ser por aquel maldito editor... del que en otro momento se ocuparía de ese indeseable en otro momento.

Entonces partió hacia la ciudad de Ipswich, en la que Ran ya estaba pues había cogido el metro. Al llegar al estadio, la saludo con un beso y le dio las entradas que les habían asignado, en el palco, por supuesto. Eso era también algo extraño, pues Shinichi Kudo acudía a todas y cada una de las competiciones de su esposa, al igual que ella hacía lo propio en los partidos de su marido.

Shinichi salió al césped a realizar un calentamiento, acompañado por el resto de futbolistas, mientras saludaba a uno y a otro.

Al acabar y dirigirse a los vestuarios a cambiarse, pudo observar como sus dos hijos se ponían las mismas camisetas que él llevaría en el partido. En encuentros benéficos como ese, no se hacían réplicas de las camisetas y menos en tamaño niño, pero la empresa que organizaba el evento, junto a la FA, era Mikizu Sports, la marca que le decía que botas tenía que llevar en cada partido y, claro, eso tiene sus ventajas.

Se cambió y salió al césped confiado, se pusieron en fila mirando al palco y uno a uno, empezó a saludar a sus rivales y a los árbitros. Se hicieron la foto protocolaria que siempre se hace pero casi nunca se usa y dio comienzo el partido.

Los de Kudo iban perdiendo por 1-0 en el minuto 43, así que, en el 44, Shinichi se cargó el equipo a la espalda. El comentarista, reconocido en todo el mundo, comenzó a comentar la acción igual que Carlos Martínez hace con Robinho en Canal :

-La coge en la línea de fondo de su campo, sale con el balón perfectamente controlado, encara a uno, sale hacia la derecha. Ahora le cierran dos frente a la línea medular y... Mamma Mía, como ha salido "Magic" Kudo del atrolladero en el que se ha metido, sale de otro y ... otro más, encara al defensor, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 BICICLETAS, señoras y señores, ahora sale con una ruleta, dispara y... el tiro sale rechazado por un defensa, Kudo aprovecha el rechace, lanza su volea y... GOOOOOOOL, Shinichi Kudo consigue el empate del combinado del Sur de Inglaterra.

Shinichi salió corriendo rápidamente y al pasar frente al palco, dirigió la mirada a un integrante del mismo y besó su alianza (Igual que Raúl, vamos). Quedaba claro a quien dedicaba su gol numero 156 en estos últimos 6 años, al igual que los 155 anteriores.

Pasó el tiempo del partido y se llegó a la segunda parte, resultado: 4-4, queda sólo un minuto y esto parece que va a ser un empate. Al equipo del Sur le toca sacar un córner, lo sacará Shinichi Kudo. Coloca la pelota en el córner derecho (El que quedaría a la derecha del portero) y el comentarista dice:

-Shinichi Kudo tiene en sus botas el partido, dependiendo de cómo saque el córner, ganarán o no, pero ya saben que es un partido benéfico, da igual quien gane, lo que importa es el increíble espectáculo futbolístico que hemos visto hoy. Kudo lanza, lo saca cerrado... y el balón coge una increíble rosca y es... GOOOOOL, Shinichi Kudo acaba de sentenciar el partido con un golazo olímpico.

Shinichi volvió a correr en dirección al palco y para celebrar su hat-trick, volvió a dirigir la vista al palco y levantó la mano para besar la alianza, miró hacia el palco y se quedó completamente congelado: Ran no estaba.

En un segundo, miles de probabilidades pasaron por su mente. ¿Habrá ido al baño? No, nunca va durante los partidos. Pero por el embarazo... No, no puede ser. ¿Quizás habrá ido al bar del palco? No, en ese caso habría mandado a Shunsaku y, de todas maneras, ese palco tenía bar en la parte baja, bastaba pedirlo y te lo subían enseguida y además, Ran estaba sentada justamente frente al bar, era imposible que fuera eso. Otra posibilidad pasó por su mente, una que nunca pensó que ocurriría y menos habiendo puesto 4 guardaespaldas para ella, pero era lo más probable, ya que los niños tampoco estaban. La habían secuestrado.

**Notas del autor:**

**Muajaja, **¿Qué pasará ahora¿Shinichi se suicidará¿Shiho aprovechará¿Kudo irá a su rescate? Quién sabe... Ahora cambiemos de tema.

Sorry, gomen nasai, sumimasen gozaimasu,lo siento, pero he de comunicar que el siguiente cap de "El gran detective de la Era Tokugawa" tiene fecha indefinida. Intentaré ponerlo lo antes posible, pero es que hay unas grandes lagunas tanto históricas como mías que he de completar antes de conseguir que el capítulo tengo el nivel de los anteriores, además se me empiezan a amontonar los fics... y ahora con el insti... no puedo prometer regularidad en las actualizaciones, pero al menos intentaré que los capítulos merezcan la pena. Porque actualmente, aunque Miss inspiració me visite, tendrá que estar más concentrada en los examenes que en los fics... haré lo que esté en mi mano para actualizar, al menos, una vez al mes cada fic. Aunque de mi fic de Kenshin he podido adelantar muchos caps (Ya que es una versión) así que por eseno os preocupéis, el único prolema va a ser el abultado calenadrio nacional de esgrima de este año... aunque, como dije antes, intentaré actualizar tan rápido como me sea posible.

Ahora a los reviews, muchas gracias, Atoky-chan por el review, y espero que te siga gustando. Respecto a las actualizaciones, veremos lo que me puedo sacar en las clases de inglés xDD.

Cualquier duda o lo que sea, un review, que siempre se agradece.

Con esto se despide

michel 8 8 8


	14. El que cae, ha de levantarse

_**El que cae, ha de levantarse**_

_Comisaría central de Scotland Yard._

_Despacho del inspector Jonson._

-¿Cóooomo? No bromee conmigo, inspector.

-No es una broma. Ni una sola de nuestras cámaras captó nada.

-Váyase usted a la mierda- dijo, al tiempo que salía y cerraba con un sonoro portazo.

Se subió a su Audi y salió disparado como una bala hacia su casa. Conectó rápidamente su manos libres y llamó a Hakuba.

-Saguru, dime ahora mismo que coño está pasando.

-Tranquilo, Kudo. Tenemos a todos puestos en el tema, te llamaré en 5 minutos, cuando estés ya completamente listo.

-Vale.

Entonces, marcó el número de Heiji, que, como él bien supuso, estaba junto al resto de sus amigos, en la caravana de Makoto, dirigiéndose hacia el centro.

-Heiji, dime¿alguien vio algo?

-Lo siento, Shinichi, por lo que yo sé, ni las cámaras ni nadie han visto a nada similar a lo que se supone que es un secuestro, ni tampoco a Ran, incluso teniéndose en cuenta su gran fama.

-JODER. No puede ser tan complicado... habla con Saguru, poneos manos a la obra y llamadme en cuanto sepáis algo.

-Ok. Lo haré cuando pueda, pero tranquilízate, ya sabes que la ira no lleva a ninguna parte, sólo a acabar empotrado contra un muro y a dejar huérfanos a tres niños.

Eso le relajó ligeramente y retiró un poco el pie del acelerador, bajando la velocidad de su vólido de 300 Km/h, a 280 Km/h, lo que para él ya era una velocidad más normalita.

Llegó a su casa y en el mismo momento en el que quedó frente a la puerta, pisó el freno, pasándose la puerta por varios metros. Retiró la llave del contacto y salió disparado hacia su vivienda, cerrando el coche con el control remoto.

Shunsaku, que había llevado a los hijos pequeños de Kudo a su casa, con su moto usando el sidecar que Yusaku le regaló, había abierto la puerta al escuchar el estruendo y al instante se vio empujado contra la otra pared por la fuerza de su padre, que había entrado como una bala en la vivienda y había subido inmediatamente al piso superior.

Allí, entró inmediatamente en el baño y se puso a mirar en todas direcciones y en su frustración por no encontrar lo que buscaba, agarró el peine de Ran del suelo y lo lanzó contra el cristal mientras profería un grito terrible. Iba a caer derrotado al suelo, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que lo que buscaba se encontraba bajo su cama y salió disparado hacia allí. Se agachó, miró bajo el colchón y estiró la mano, para presionar un pequeño botón rojo, que, tras emitir un pitido, permitió oír el sonido de unos engranajes moviéndose.

Shinichi bajó al sótano, sin siquiera mirar a un Shunsaku que se encontraba tirado contra la pared, ni a sus hijos, que le miraban asustados, y al ver una puerta de un metal muy reluciente, se plantó frente a ella. Acercó su ojo a un láser, puso su mano en una pantalla táctil y dijo su nombre con una voz segura, que contradecía completamente su estado de ánimo. La máquina emitió un pitido de reconocimiento y abrió un pequeño armario del que surgieron tres cajones inferiores, que se abrieron mostrando armas y ropa de asalto avanzadas y una pantalla de plasma de 60 pulgadas.

-Ordenador- dijo- dame las direcciones de todos los posibles edificios a los que hayan podido llevar a Ran.

Mientras se ponía una ropa azul oscura, de un tejido sintético, oyó el pitido de la máquina y ojeó la lista de posibles localizaciones.

-"Demasiadas"- pensó- Redirige la búsqueda a lugares de las afueras y con una superficie de dos pisos con más de 500m cuadrados.

Tenía que estar en las afueras, para evitar búsquedas y grande, para tener lugares en los que esconderse, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que eran profesionales, así que seguramente se habrían buscado algo grande, pero centrado. En ese momento, sonó el móvil, se colocó unos auriculares y respondió:

-¿_Hai_?

-Shinichi, un guardia nos ha dicho que vio salir a un hombre, cargando a una chica, que le dijo que estaba bebida. Según la matrícula, es de un particular que posee un almacén en el polígono de Johnson's North.

-Voy para allá.

Aún con los auriculares puestos y el móvil en la mano, cargó dos rifles M-16, cuatro pistolas USP y bastantes cargadores, junto con una navaja sin filo, mientras se decía a sí mismo "Ante todo, nada de muertos". Revisó en unos segundos que no se hubiera equivocado de cargadores, se cercioró de que todos llevaran agujas y salió disparado hacia su coche, ignorando la atónita mirada de su hijo Shunsaku. Se montó rápidamente, realizando bruscos giros con el freno de mano y pasando a escasos centímetros de algunas ancianas, que alzaban sus bastones y maldecían a modo de protesta, pero él las ignoraba y se iba poniendo las pistolas en dos sobaqueras y dos cartucheras, mientras que se amarraba un rifle a la espalda y dejaba el otro listo para disparar. Cuando llegó, sacó el freno de mano y giró, provocando que su automóvil realizara un giro de 180 grados a dos ruedas. Cuando paró, esperó 5 segundos a que de una furgoneta cercana bajaran 15 individuos vestidos de negro, con sus HK-5, sus chalecos antibalas y sus cascos de protección como si fueran geos. Shinichi se colocó unas gafas que identificaban la retina del enemigo para calificarlo de enemigo o amigo y pintarlo a cada uno de un color.

-Chicos, no quiero errores.

-No los habrá, _sensei._

-Esta es la primera vez que hacemos un asalto a la luz del día y la primera vez que no es una simulación. Sois mis hombres, así que espero, como mínimo, la más absoluta precisión.

-La tendrá, _sensei._

-Bien, vamos.

Entraron, forzando la puerta con una llave maestra, e inmediatamente se dispersaron, 5 hacia un pasillo lateral, 5 hacia el otro y los otros 5, con Shinichi, hacia el centro. Todo parecía estar desierto, pero sólo fue así, hasta que llegaron a una puerta camuflada, por la que pasaron a otro lugar. Rápidamente, los compañeros de Shinichi, avisaron al resto por radio y pronto se encontraron todos reunidos. Avanzaron lentamente, agachados, asegurando cada rincón, sin toparse con ningún rastro de vida en los primeros 15m, después, las gafas de Shinichi mostraron a un individuo en rojo, que fue rápidamente abatido por su fusil, que llevaba su correspondiente silenciador. Así continuaron, durante unos metros, hasta que se toparon con una muralla de 25 hombres, todos armados. Kudo se retiró las gafas y se apoyó contra la pared y comenzó a realizar señas con los dedos. Primero, mostró 4 dedos y señaló hacia la izquierda, 4 hombres asintieron. Después, mostró otros 4 dedos y señaló hacia la derecha, otros cuatro hombres asintieron. Por último, mostró 7 dedos, se señaló a sí mismo y después señaló tras él, donde se encontraban los soldados, y los hombres restantes asintieron.

-¡YAA!- gritó.

En ese momento, todos salieron de sus lugares y en una rápida ráfaga, los de Shinichi derribaron al bloque central del enemigo, mientras que el resto, acabaron con los flancos. Rápidamente, siguieron corriendo por la instalación hasta que llegaron a un cruce de tres direcciones. Shinichi se detuvo, bajó la cabeza y señaló hacia la derecha, le siguieron y poco después se encontraron en una habitación oscura, donde un bulto, en un extremo de la habitación, intentaba hablar. Shinichi voló hacia ese lugar y rápidamente retiró tanto la venda de sus ojos como la mordaza que llevaba en la boca, le soltó los brazos y rápidamente ella se echó sobre él, sollozando. Kudo la atrapó certeramente entre sus brazos y comenzó a acariciar y besar su cabello.

Cuando apenas llevaba 5 segundos con la chica entre sus brazos, la cargó al hombro y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, con sus chicos formando un círculo protector entorno a él. Durante la salida, extrañamente no tuvieron que abatir ningún enemigo, cosa que sorprendió a todos, pues esperaban represalias, ya que les habían quitado a su trofeo. Salieron de manera silenciosa, se dirigieron hacia el exterior. Allí, montaron rápidamente en sus vehículos y salieron disparados hacia la central de operaciones, donde se aseguraron de que la rescatada no tuviera ninguna herida y volvieron a la total normalidad, sin dar parte a la prensa ni nada, sólo actuando como si fuera un día más de su vida, sin saber que ése, sería su último "día más".

**Notas del autor: **Ya estoy de vuelta, con un nuevo capítulo y con dos noticias.

1- EL FIC CUMPLE UN AÑO (Ueeee, grita el público a mis espaldas) Gracias, gracias. Por ese motivo, en el día de hoy he subido éste capítulo.

2- Al igual que el de la Era Tokugawa, el siguiente cap. tiene fecha indefinida. Para más información, ver mi BIO.

Hay algunos que me han dicho que el asalto es corto. Ok, lo acepto, pero es que este fic no es Salvar al soldado Ryan. Cambiando de tema, he ido incluyendo algunas pistas en los caps. desde el anterior, a ver si alguien encuentra la solución al misterios que en 5 o 6 caps os planteare.

Muchas muchas muchas gracias a **Vermi-chan** y a **Atoky-chan** por seguir ahí apoyando, que ojalá pudierais saber lo que eso significa para er menda. Así, éste cap. va para vosotras, wapisimas, Arigato gozaimasu.

Se despide

michel 8 8 8


	15. La decisión más importante de su vida

_**La decisión más importante de su vida**_

_221 B de Baker Street_

_Londres, Inglaterra_

_Año 2007_

Shinichi Kudo entraba triunfal en su casa, con Ran junto a él. Habían sido dos días muy ajetreados; tuvo que contarle a Ran lo de la organización que había montado, lo de las sospechas que tenía y que nadie podía enterarse fuera del círculo legal y policial, o lo que es lo mismo, nada de exclusivas a Salsa Rosa. Por fin Shinichi estaba de vuelta en casa, por fin con sus hijos y por fin con su mujer. Fue a su habitación y allí se quedaron, hablando, como si fuera un día normal y corriente.

_A la mañana siguiente_

El entrenador de su club, le había permitido a Shinichi una semana para descansar del estrés que debió suponer para un joven como él, que secuestraran a su mujer. Sólo lo sabía él en todo el club, porque era una muy buena persona y Shinichi tenía total confianza en él, así que le pidió que dijera que se había torcido el tobillo y no podría jugar.

Así, Shinichi salió tranquilo de su casa y se dirigió, junto a toda la familia, hacia la casa de sus padres, para hablar con ellos y así volver a la normalidad más absoluta. Pasaron allí dos horas hablando sin parar, hasta que, sorprendentemente, Yukiko cortó la conversación y les dijo que salieran a divertirse, que ellos se quedarían con los niños, aquella noche.

Se fueron hacia el centro de la ciudad, esperando encontrar algún lugar tranquilo en el que almorzar, pero lo que vieron fue la noria que se encuentra cerca del Big Ben y a Ran se le ocurrió una idea:

-Shin¿porqué no vamos al parque de atracciones?

-Bueno, a mí me da igual, mientras no acabemos comiendo en un McDonalds de esos o en un Burger King, por mí no hay problema.

-Entonces, decidido, FIESTA.

Inmediatamente, se dirigieron hacia la entrada y sacaron unos cuantos cupones, para las atracciones, aunque lo primero que hicieron fue comer algo.

Se dirigieron a un local llamado RISTORANTE DI PIERLUIGI. Shinichi, sin saber porqué, sentía que en ese lugar se respetarían todas las reglas de higiene y calidad hasta en su más mínima expresión. Ran, a pesar de la perplejidad de Shinichi, se pidió un buen solomillo de ternera, mientras que el ex-detective se contentó con un plato de _spaghetti bolognesa._ Para acabar, cada uno se pidió una tarrina de _gelatto di tutti-frutti._

Salieron, tan felices como siempre y se dirigieron a la noria, donde pasaron unos preciosos instantes en pareja y nada más salir, Ran se fue directa hacia la montaña rusa y se pasó todo el trayecto gritando a pleno pulmón, muy feliz. Inmediatamente después, la Mistery Coaster se convirtió en su víctima. Duarnte todo el recorrido, Ran estuvo gritando y sonriendo como una niña, pero ni un sólo grito de susto dio la chica, cosa que extrañó mucho a Shinichi.

-Ran¿Ya no te asusta el Tren del Terror? El mes pasada te tuve que chatajear para que entraras.

-Verás, Shin, la experiencia de ese secuestro me ha enseñado que tengo que vivir la vida feliz y contenta y no asustada de unos monstruos generados por ordenador.

Siguieron caminando, mientras Shinichi pensaba que aquello se empezaba a tornar realmente extraño. Ran siempre había vivido según esa filosofía, pero ello no le impedía tener un miedo mortal a todo tipo de seres extrasensoriales. Shinichi achacó todo al estrés postraumático, pero eso no evitó que se temiera lo peor.

Llegaron a su casa tranquilamente y, extrañamente, Ran se abalanzó sobre él y le tiró contra la cama.

-"Siempre era yo el que hacía éstas cosas- pensaba- A Ran nunca le habían gustado los jueguecitos en temas como éste y siempre dejaba que empezara yo. ¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

Su cadena de pensamientos se vio interrumpida por un peso que se situó sobre él y comenzó a darle besos alrededor de todo el cuello. Pero Shinichi la apartó bruscamente, diciendo:

-Lo siento, pero estoy fatal después de la tarde en la montaña rusa... mañana¿Vale, cariño?- dándole un beso en los labios.

-Está bien...- asintió ella, desilusionada.

Durante la noche, Kudo se estuvo estrujando el cerebro, para intentar encontrar una explicación lógica al extraño comportamiento de su esposa.

-"Podría ser estrés postraumático, que quiera aprovechar el tiempo, porque cree que le puede volver a pasar; también podría ser que ahora le haya entrado un ansia increíble por el _carpe diem_; incluso creo que podría ser un simple subidón de azúcar... no sé. Ya me comeré el coco mañana, ahora tengo que dormir, que tengo una rueda de prensa a las 10"

_A la mañana siguiente_

Shinichi se levantó lentamente, se desperezó y se dirigió a la cocina. Desayunó rápidamente, conectó un sistema de vigilancia por cámaras y otro por micrónos y sensores y salió de la casa, tras cambiarse, para dirigirse hacia el estudio de televisión, con la nueva equipación del equipo puesta y agradeciendo al presidente que le diera, por lo menos, también el chándal de entrenamiento, porque de no ser así, Shinichi no habría podido, siquiera salir de su domicilio. Cuando se estaba montando en el coche, volvió a entrar en casa y sacó un pequeño vendaje, se lo colocó en el tobillo y, ahora sí, se dirigió a los estudios de televisión.

Por el camino, llamó a Hakuba:

-Saguru, _dozô, _busca en Internet toda la información que puedas localizar sobre el estrés postraumático.

-Eh... ¿Para?

-Fantasmas personales, amigo.

-Ah, de acuerdo, te llamaré durante la publicidad.

-_Arigatô gozaimasu._

Así llegó al estudio de la BBC, donde le recibieron muchas fans. Se paró un momento, para firmar autógrafos, cuando alguien dijo:

-_Kudo-sensei, _¿dónde está su mujer? Había oído que siempre le acompañaba

-Sí, así es, siempre me acompaña, a menos que vaya a ir a visitar a sus padres a Japón, a donde yo me dirigiré en el momento en el que acabe con la entrevista. Me está esperando en casa, con mis hijos, para irnos en el momento en el que llegue.

-Entiendo.

Shinichi se dirigía hacia la salida cuando oyó al chico salir corriendo y gritarle "¡Cornudo!". El ex-detective no se lo pensó dos veces e ignoró el comentario, entrando tranquilamente.

Ya dentro, le dieron un poco de maquillaje y le hicieron pasar al plató, donde fue recibido con aplausos por parte del público, tanto de sus hinchas, como de los que no animaban a su equipo, porque, al igual que le pasa a Zidane, es tan bueno, que nadie puede negar su calidad.

Estrechó la mano del comentarista deportivo que le haría la entrevista y se sentó en el sillón.

-Buenos días, Kudo. ¿Cómo está?

-Buenos días, Larry- respondió, en un inglés bastante bueno- Pues bien... me falta sueño, pero bien.

-Jaja, tranquilo. Verá¿Cuáles son sus objetivos para ésta campaña?

-Pues tenemos pensado repetir el triplete de Liga, Copa y Champions e intentaremos ir a por la Copa de la Liga también... aunque, por supuesto, también queremos la Supercopa, la Intercontinental y el Mundial de Clubes.

-¿7 títulos? Sabrá que si lo consiguen, se convertirán en el equipo con mejor palmarés... tan sólo les pelean el puesto el Madrid y el Bayern...

-Jeje, pero es que yo voy a intentar sacar algo también muy histórico, Balón de Oro, Bota de Oro y FIFA World Player. Además, el FA Player y el Jugador asiático del Año, serán para alguno de mis amigos, no tengo porqué preocuparme.

-Tiene toda la razón, Kudo. ¿Qué hay de cierto en los rumores que señalan la posible ruptura de su matrimonio con Ran Mouri?

Shinichi abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿_Nanî?_

-Verá, nos han llegado informes, confidenciales, por supuestos, que afirman que se producen continuas disputas, amenazas y escapadas en su domicilio...

-"Será cabrón el Matsui, seguro que fue él, _demo... _¿Por qué?" Larry, lo siento, pero tengo que afirmar que tus informadores se han equivocado, no se han producido peleas recientes de ningún tipo en mi domicilio.

-Vaya, que extraño... Da igual, volviendo al tema futbolístico¿Qué esquema de juego piensa emplear vuestro entrenador en la visita del mes que viene a Estocolmo? Hay que tener en cuenta que os jugáis el pase directo a la siguiente ronda de la Champions y podéis dejar sentenciada una eliminatoria en el 4 partido...

Shinichi no le escuchaba desde que mencionó Estocolmo. Se había quedado paralizado, hasta que, 2 segundos después de que acabara de hablar, saltó.

-Perdona Larry, he de llamar un segundo...

Sin dar tiempo a una réplica, fue hacia la parte trasera del plató y sacó el móvil. Marcó el número de un compañero y le dijo:

-Hiroshito, ve a mi domicilio y mira a ver si Ran está en la casa.

-Enseguida.

Se oyó el abrir de una puerta, unos pasos, muy acelerados, el abrirse de otra puerta y el grito de: "Ran-san¿está en casa?"

-Me temo que no, Señor.

-Joder... mira en mi mesa, el portátil, hay un circuito de cámaras que controla toda la casa, asegúrate.

-Ahora mismo, Señor.

Shinichi, completamente ido en sus pensamientos, escuchaba el abrirse del ordenador y el tecleo del portátil.

-Señor, lamento informarle de que no se encuentra en casa en éstos momentos, pero tiene un mail.

Shinichi se sorprendió y le pidió que lo leyera.

_Querido Shinichi:_

_Esto no puede seguir así, llevo ya 6 años viviendo contigo y no puedo soportar ni un segundo más el infierno en el que me haces vivir día y noche con misterios y fútbol. He llevado a los niños con Hattori y allí se quedarán hasta que vayas a por ellos. _

_Con cariño_

_Se despide_

_Tu ex-mujer, Ran Mouri_

Shinichi estaba de piedra. Era su mayor miedo y se había hecho realidad. Ran le había dejado sólo...

-¡Mierda!- gritó, mientras golpeaba la pared y la atravesaba, haciendo que su puño saliera en escena, justo tras la cabeza del presentador del concurso.

Salió corriendo, ignorando a los cámaras y montó en el coche. 5 segundos después, ni siquiera el humo del Audi quedaba presente.

Uno de los cámaras, que estaba de descanso y había escuchado toda la conversación, se acercó al presentador del concurso y éste, como buen ex–presentador de Salsa Rosa que era, anunció al mundo la noticia de la separación de Shinichi Kudo con Ran Mouri. Era extraño, pues en Inglaterra no eran muy dados a los escándalos y habían tardado realmente poco en dar a conocer éste...

Shinichi llegó a la oficina justo cuando Hakuba entraba, ojeroso, en la sala de descanso.

-Me cago en la leche - decía Kudo, molesto- ¿Cómo es que nadie se ha enterado?

-Pidió que se retirara la vigilancia, Señor.

-¿Cuándo?

-5 minutos antes de entrar en emisión, Señor. Justamente cuando los sub-comandantes salían para sus domicilios y el general llegaba.

-"Claro, aprovechó que no había nadie que me conociera de verdad para usar un simulador y colarse... es listo el cabrón. Además. Ha de tener un topo que le avise... No es un principiante, precisamente"

-A ver...- murmuró Kudo- Ya sé. Ponedme el vídeo de las 10:05, por favor.

El subordinado se dio auténtica prisa en situar el vídeo en esa hora y se percató de cómo la mirada de su jefe cambió drásticamente cuando su mujer apareció andando por la habitación, vestida y con una maleta bajo el brazo.

-¿Shinichi?- preguntó Hakuba.

-Saguru¿te suena el Síndrome de Estocolmo?

-¿Eh?

-Responde, _dozô._

-Pues... si no me equivoco, se da cuando una persona secuestrada se siente atraída por el secuestrador. Aunque también hay mutaciones del mismo, como cuando las mujeres maltratadas siguen amando al marido, puede que incluso más, se señala como Síndrome de Estocolmo¿por qué...?

Cuando vio en la pantalla, una Ran saliendo de la misma y la cara de Kudo, lo entendió todo.

-¿No me digas que crees que...?

-No, Saguru, creo algo mucho peor. Llama a los demás, por favor.

Instantes después, Kaito, Heij, Makoto, Hakuba y Hideo estaban en el salón principal con Kudo.

-Veréis, tengo una ligera sospecha, que me inclina a pensar que a Ran no le pasará nada. Si unimos el registro con... bsbsbsbsbs- cuchicheaban entre ellos.

-Hmm... podría ser, además, tiene sentido.

-_Hai, _por eso mismo necesito devolverle el golpe, pero de una manera espectacular, para que nadie vuelva siquiera a pensar en hacer eso.

Se quedaron un rato meditando, hasta que Kaito, el más imaginativo de todos, saltó:

-Ya lo sé, haremos que se entere todo el mundo con un... bsbsbsbsbs.

-Perfecto, es simplemente perfecto. ¿Creéis que lo tendremos para dentro de un mes?

-Sí, seguro. Hablaré con los de la compañía para organizarlo.

-Bien, yo prepararé el repertorio¿ok?

-De acuerdo, iremos practicando.

Se fueron cada uno a su domicilio y siguieron con la rutina, salvo Shinichi, quien se encerró en su habitación y no salió en un mes de su domicilio, mientras que sus hijos se fueron con su padre y su madre a Nueva York. Ello, dio lugar a multitud de rumores sobre el divorcio y muchas cosas más. Pero todos cesaron cuando, tres semanas más tarde se anunció el evento de cobertura mundial que estaban preparando y que aclararía todo a su conclusión.

_El gran día_

_Emirates Stadium, Londres_

Shinichi estaba hecho un manojo de nervios al llegar, intentando que todo saliera a la perfección. Planearon todo lo que ocurriría y se dirigieron al túnel de vestuarios, cada uno con una ropa diferente.

Extendió su mano y dijo:

-A por todas, chicos.

Los demás apoyaron sus manos sobre la suya y al grito de "Hasta la muerte", disolvieron la piña.

Sus compañeros salieron y él se quedó en la salida del túnel, hasta donde llegaba el sonido de los gritos de:

-¡Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi!

El público le pedía que saliera y lo hizo, dando comienzo la operación policial más extraña de la historia.

**Notas del autor**: Ya estoy aquí, de nuevo (Esquivo un tomate que iba directo a mi cara) Ya sé que he tardado una eternidad, lo sé, pero es que el instituto es un cozo y no me deja momentos libres y encima he tenido un peaso bloqueo, más grande que le muro de Berlín, en los fics y he tardado mucho en subir. Lo siento, espero que no vuelva a pasar.

Bueno, en principio iban a ser6 capítulos, pero al final serán sólo 3, porque no veo forma de alargar ésto lo suficiente.

**Vermi-chan**, mil gracias por seguir ahí, que siempre se agradece. Por cierto, ésta operación policial es aquello que te comenté... si tienes algunasugerencia para el listado, dímelo, queaún estoy en la pre-producción.

Hablando de mi otro fic inacabado de Conan, estoy de lleno en él y en el momento en el que asegure unos temas, os llevréis una sorpresa...

Se despide,

michel 8 8 8


	16. El contraataque de Kudo

_**El contraataque de Kudo**_

_Emirates Stadium, Londres_

Shinichi salió al escenario, mientras que sus compañeros cogían sus instrumentos. Makoto, vestido con unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta negra sin mangas (igual que el batería de Pereza, en el MTV DAY 2005), se situó en el sillín tras la batería; Hideo, con unos pantalones azules cortos y una camiseta gris (igual que el batería de Simple Plan en el MTV DAY 2005), se puso en el otro sillín, pero detrás de un teclado, a su derecha, un piano y, a su izquierda, una especie de mini-órgano; Saguru, con un bajo, y con el pelo cortado en cresta, unas gafas de sol con los cristales violetas y embutido en una chaqueta y pantalones de cuero (igual que Rudolf Schencker, de los alemanes SCORPIONS, en Acoustica), se situó frente a un micrófono a la izquierda de Kudo; Kaito, también con otro bajo, pero ataviado con unos vaqueros negros, camiseta negra y gorro (como The Edge, de los irlandeses U2 en San Diego), se encontraba a la derecha de Saguru y junto a otro micrófono; sólo, a la derecha de Shinichi, estaba Heiji, con vaqueros azules, zapatillas rojas, camiseta blanca y chaqueta roja, acompañando a su Fender Stratocaster y a su cinta blanca en el pelo (como el mejor guitarrista del mundo, Mark Knopfler, en el estupendo directo de Dire Straits, Alchemy). Por fin, Shinichi, frente a un micrófono y junto a una Fender, igual que Heiji, había elegido una camiseta corta de tirantes, de un verde grisáceo, cubierta por un chaleco negro, sin mangas y abierto, acompañado por unos pantalones negros, de los que colgaban trozos de algo negro (lo mismo que llevaba Bruce Dickinson, de los Iron Maiden, cuando vinieron a Lorca Rock).

Tras ellos, un increíble cartel, rezaba:

_The footballers, en directo_

_Emirates Stadium, Londres, 1/12/06_

_Con la colaboración de: PUCP, Charity Pupils y Footballers Against Poorness. _

-Buenas nocheeees!- gritó Kudo. Sus compañeros, mientras tanto, afinaban instrumentos.

El público le respondió con un sonoro "UEOHHHHHH"

-Bien, como sabréis, estoy ésta noche aquí, ante todos vosotros y las cámaras de 125 televisiones diferentes, para dar un mensaje a una persona especial para mí. He recibido todos vuestros mails de apoyo y os los agradezco, de verdad. He seleccionado muchas de las canciones que me pedisteis, pero, para calentar y mientras el sol cae completamente y nos sume en la noche, tengo un trato con mis colaboradores, para intentar concienciar a la humanidad, así que, EMPEZAMOS.

_I can't believe the news today_ _  
I can't close my eyes and make it go away. _

_How long, how long must we sing this song?  
How long, how long?  
'Cos tonight  
We can be as one, tonight_

_Broken bottles under children's feet  
Bodies strewn across the dead-end street.  
But I won't heed the battle call  
It puts my back up, puts my back up against the wall._

**_Sunday, bloody Sunday.  
Sunday, bloody Sunday.  
Sunday, bloody Sunday.  
Sunday, bloody Sunday.  
Oh, let's go._**

_And the battle's just begun  
There's many lost, but tell me who has won?  
The trenches dug within our hearts  
And mothers, children, brothers, sisters  
Torn apart._

**_Sunday, bloody Sunday.  
Sunday, bloody Sunday._**

_How long**how long must we sing this song?  
**How long **how long?**  
**'Cos tonight  
We can be as one, **tonight**.  
Sunday, bloody Sunday.  
Sunday, bloody Sunday.**_

_Wipe the tears from your eyes  
Wipe your tears away.  
I'll wipe your tears away.  
I'll wipe your tears away.  
I'll wipe your **bloodshot eyes.  
****Sunday, bloody Sunday.  
Sunday, bloody Sunday.**_

_And it's true we are immune  
When fact is fiction and TV reality.  
And today the millions cry  
We eat and drink while tomorrow they die._

_The real battle just begun  
To claim the victory Jesus won  
On..._

**_Sunday, bloody Sunday  
Sunday, bloody Sunday.._**

Shinichi miró hacia la derecha, como si estuviera escuchando algo y, tras un segundo, continuó con la siguiente canción.

**_Born down in a dead man's town  
The first kick I took was when I hit the ground  
You end up like a dog that's been beat too much  
Till you spend half your life just covering up_**

**_Born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A._**

**_Got in a little hometown jam  
So they put a rifle in my hand  
Sent me off to a foreign land  
To go and kill the yellow man_**

**_Born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A._**

**_Come back home to the refinery  
Hiring man says "Son if it was up to me"  
Went down to see my V.A. man  
He said "Son, don't you understand"_**

**_I had a brother at Khe Sahn fighting off the Viet Cong  
They're still there, he's all gone_**

**_He had a woman he loved in Saigon  
I got a picture of him in her arms now_**

**_Down in the shadow of the penitentiary  
Out by the gas fires of the refinery  
I'm ten years burning down the road  
Nowhere to run ain't got nowhere to go_**

**_Born in the U.S.A.  
I was born in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A.  
I'm a long gone Daddy in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A.  
Born in the U.S.A.  
I'm a cool rocking Daddy in the U.S.A_**.

-Bien, antes de pasar al bloque importante, le haré un favor a un amigo mío, con la ayuda de mi amiga Yumi y su violín.

Mientras que Yumi, la buena amiga de Sato y Takagi entraba al escenario, Shinichi cambiaba su guitarra por otra acústica.

_Camilo fue magnate antes de nacer_

_Su padre un tipo amable consiguió crecer_

_Tiene casi dos provincias, aeropuertos y canales de tv_

_**Será que no le alcanza? **_

_**Será que va a vivir 500 años?**_

_O será que está enfermo de poder?_

_Manuel está en la calle y no sabe leer_

_Creció bajo la sombra_ **_hoy, ayer y antes de ayer_**

_Tiene hambre, tiene frío_ **_y tiene calor al mismo tiempo_**,

_Se cubre y se alimenta con el viento_.

_No es necesaria esta canción como ninguna_

_No es necesaria como el mar, como la luna_

_Tengo la leve sensación_

_De que algo malo esta pasando_

_**Que el corazón de la ciudad**_

_El corazón de mi ciudad_

**_Esta sangrando... esta sangrando_**.

_Manuel J. Ibagasa tu mamá no tiene casa_

_"¡Una ayuda por favor!" _

_y el chofer de Camilo pasa_

_Golpesitos en el vidrio**: tres, cuatro, cinco por segundo**_

_"¿Será que para esto vine al mundo?"_

_y el verde del semáforo... le quita esperanza_

_"¡Che careta !"_ **_(le responde_**)

_"¡La moneda no me alcanza!_

¿_Qué me compro_ _**renoleta**_ _o algo bueno pa la panza_?"

_No es necesaria esta canción como ninguna_

_No es necesaria como el mar, como la luna_

_Tengo la leve sensación_

_De que algo malo esta pasando_

_**Que el corazón de la ciudad**_

_El corazón de mi ciudad_

**_Esta sangrando... esta sangrando_**.

_No es necesaria esta canción** solo palabras**_

_No es necesaria como el pan **o como el agua**_

_Tengo la triste sensación _

_De que se quema la cocina_

**_Y la caldera en la ciudad_ es una mina**

_A punto de explotar_

**Es una mina**_caliente y encendida_

**Es una mina** _a punto de explotar_

**Es una mina**_caliente y encendida_

_**No es necesaria esta canción como ninguna…**_

_No es necesaria esta canción como ninguna_

_No es necesaria como el mar, como la luna_

_Tengo la leve sensación_

_De que algo malo esta pasando_

_**Que el corazón de la ciudad**_

_El corazón de mi ciudad_

**_Esta sangrando... esta sangrando_**.

_Mi Buenos Aires querido..._

_Mi Buenos Aires querido..._

_¡SANGRA, SANGRA!_

-Ahí vamoooooos!- gritó, consiguiendo otro "UEOHHHHHH" de su entregado público, cambió de nuevo su guitarra y volvió al escenario- comenzaré, relatándoos algunos episodios de mi vida, comenzando por un pequeño resumen desde que la conocí, hasta que la perdí por primera vez, para ello, contaré con la ayuda de uno de mis mejores amigos, mi compañero Megure.

Shinichi entró un segundo a los camerino y salió con una armónica con su soporte. Megure, vestido con pantalón y camiseta negros, resaltando su bigote y quitándole un poco de barriga se situó en el centro del escenario, junto a Kudo, con otro micrófono, saludó a todos y, cuando Shinichi volvió, comenzó la canción.

**_Él era solo un niño,  
de trenes sin destino,  
buscaba su camino y de repente  
algo cambió su vida en la estación_**.  
_Allí estaba ella,  
única con pulseras,  
con flores en el pelo y la sonrisa  
comiéndole la cara con algodón.  
**  
**Cuantos días, cuantos meses, cuantos años,  
esperando que la vida  
lave todo el desengaño.  
**Cuantos días, cuantas nueces, veinte años,  
separados no lograron apagar ese amor,**_  
**_ese amor..._** **_ese amor_**

_Pero llegaron tiempos, oscuros y violentos,  
en que toda la vida era un callejón  
que no tenía salidas, solo desolación  
_

_**Ella partió deprisa, voló como una brisa,  
huyendo de esos días y él lo comprendió.**_

**_Porque estalló en pedazos su corazón.  
_**

_Cuantos días, cuantos meses, cuantos años,  
esperando que la vida,  
lave todo el desengaño.  
**Cuantos días cuantas nueces 20 años  
separados no lograron apagar ese amor**_  
**_ese amor._**

**_Pero un día se encontraron como trenes de ida y vuelta en el andén_**  
_se abrazaron, se besaron y todo empezó de nuevo otra vez. _

**Cuantos días, cuantos meses, cuantos años,  
esperando que la vida  
lave todo el desengaño.  
**Cuantos días, cuantas nueces 20 años,  
separados no lograron apagar ese amor  
**_ese amor..._** **_ese amor._**

-Muchas gracias, todo un honor para mí, mi amigo Megure, por favor, un aplauso para él.

Megure se retiró, tras murmurar algo con Shinichi y realizar una reverencia al público.

-Bien- dijo Kudo, mientras, un técnico, le cogía la guitarra y se la cambiaba por la Fender de antes y le quitaba la armónica- ahora, pasamos a la noche después de acabar con los HDN para siempre, 1, 2, 3... Oouuuuhhh

_**Tu olor pierdo si no estás más cerca**_

_**tú color sube y el calor nos quema**_

_Hoy te has puesto elegante_

_pero tus ojos me ven_

_poco a poco desnudarte_

_nena, tú lo sabes bien_

_y tus bailes me atraviesan_

_ahora tuyo es el poder_

_haz de mí lo que tú quieras_

_hoy tú estás matándome_

_**Tu olor pierdo si no estás más cerca**_

_**tu color sube y el calor nos quema**_

_Tu mirada, más lasciva_

_más profunda cada vez_

_y tu boca, la salida_

_del veneno de tu sed_

_Sí que existe el pecado_

_lleva nombre de mujer_

_no te vayas de mi lado_

_me has podido** enloquecer**_

_**Tu olor pierdo si no estás más cerca**_

_**tu color sube y el calor nos quema**_

_**tu amor siento si tú estás más cerca**_

_**el valor sube y el sudor nos quema**_

_De pronto a mi alrededor_

_no queda nadie más_

_sólo una proposición_

_tus ojos y tu cuerpo contra mí_

_algo me dice que dirás que sí_

_¡tú me harás vivir!_

-Como sabréis, yo sólo, me enfrenté a una organización mafiosa en dos ocasiones, por una misma causa y dos motivos diferentes. Primeramente, fue porque había algo que no podía permitir y os lo canto, ASI.

_Ella despidió a su amor  
el partió en un barco en el muelle  
de San Blas  
El juró que volvería y empapada en llanto  
ella juró que esperaría  
miles de lunas de lunas pasaron  
y siempre ella estaba en el muelle, esperando  
muchas tardes se anidaron  
se anidaron en su pelo y en sus labios _

_Llevaba el mismo vestido  
y por si el volviera no se fuera a equivocar  
los cangrejos le mordían  
sus ropajes, su tristeza y su ilusión  
y el tiempo se escurrió  
y sus ojos se le llenaron de amaneceres  
y del mar se enamoró  
y su cuerpo se enraizó en el muelle _

**Sola**_, sola, en el olvido_  
**sola**, _sola con su espíritu_  
**sola**, _sola con su amor el mar_  
**sola**, _en el muelle de San Blas_

_Su cabello se blanqueó  
pero ningún barco a su amor le devolvía  
y en el pueblo le decían  
le decían la loca del muelle de San Blas  
y una tarde de abril  
la intentaron trasladar al manicomio  
nadie la pudo arrancar  
y del mar nunca jamás la separaron _

**Sola**, _sola, en el olvido_  
**sola**, _sola con su espíritu_  
**sola**, _sola con su amor el mar_  
**sola**, _en el muelle de San Blas_

_Sola, sola se quedó_.

-Bien, así fue la primera vez y la segunda, fue para evitar un futuro lleno de penurias para ella, que se podría describir tal que así- dirigió una mirada al público y comenzó.

_¿Quien te cortó las alas, mi ángel?  
¿Quien te arrancó los sueños hoy?  
¿Quien te arrodilló para humillarte?  
¿Y quien enjauló tu alma, amor?  
_  
_**Déjame curarte, vida  
déjame darte **todo mi amor**  
ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
No te abandones,  
no te derrumbes amor**_

**_Quien ató tus manos, ató el deseo  
Quien mató tu risa, mató tu Dios  
¿Quien sangró tus labios y tu credo?  
¿Porque lo permitiste ángel de amor?_**

**_Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte_** _todo mi amor_  
**_ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
No te abandones,  
no te derrumbes amor_**

**_Angel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar_**

**_Angel, somos arena y mar_**  
**_no te abandones...  
no te derrumbes amor_**

**_Angel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar_**

_Angel de amor  
_**Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes**

-Bien, ése es mi pasado, ahora... hablemos de mi presente y mi futuro.

Cuatro ayudantes entraron y cambiaron guitarras y bajos por sus homólogos acústicos.

_Decidieron compartir melancolías  
soledades y fantasmas a la par  
miedos locos tristezas y alegrías  
y juraron no engañarse nunca mas  
decidieron vadear el ancho muro  
que separa la mentira del perdón  
y revolcarse en el olvido hasta borrar  
las heridas de una espina envuelta en flor _

Es mejor caminar que parar y ponerse a temblar

Hoy la vida les sonríe y Dios dirá  
si el futuro les depara un buen color  
regalándoles otra oportunidad  
de empezar con su pie bueno ya van dos  
y mil veces más tendrán que recorrer  
la vereda más incierta y perdonar  
mientras no les lluevan piedras les irá mejor que bien  
ojalá que el sol no deje de brillar

Es mejor caminar que parar y ponerse a temblar

Y confío en que no olviden el infierno  
y los motivos que les llevaron allí  
y que la vida no les guíe hasta lo negro  
espiral de donde no hay forma de salir  
una lágrima es mayor que el mar entero  
cuando el viento lleva a lomos la traición  
porque la vida se convierte en un invierno  
tenebroso para dos

Es mejor caminar...

-Yeaaaaaah. Bien. Hay algo que nadie sabe, que sólo ella y yo conocemos y que sorprenderá a alguien que conozco. Vamos, seguidme- les devolvieron los instrumentos que llevaban antes y Shinichi, comenzó a mover los brazos, de un lado a otro, lentamente, al ritmo de la música.

_Encerrado en mí_

_Hoy vuelvo a recordar_

_La noche en que tú_

_No podías dormir_

_Y compartir toda tu vida..._

_Y tu morir..._

_Con el ser _

_Que ya creció_

_Dentro de ti..._

No me faltes 

_Ni un solo momento_

_Ni un solo adiós_

**No te marches**

_**Espero asolado en el rincón...**_

_DE TU CORAZÓN_

_Una decepción_

_Otra desilusión_

_Debes continuar andando por los dos..._

_Sabes que yo estoy aquí_

_Para escuchar tu voz_

_Para ser lo que un día fui_

_Amigo y servidor_

**_No me faltes_**

_**Ni un solo momento**_

_**No te marches**_

_**Espero asolado en el rincón...**_

_**DE TU CORAZÓN**_

_**DE TU CORAZÓN**_

_**No me faltes**_

_**Ni un solo momento**_

_**Ni un solo adiós**_

_**No te marches**_

_**Espero asolado en el rincón...**_

_**DE TU CORAZÓN**_

_**DE TU CORAZÓN**_

_**Te espero asolado**_

_**En tu corazón**_

_**Te espera mi amor **_

-Pero es que, lo más grave ha sido, que me ha hecho hacerme cientos de preguntas, COMO ÉSTAS

_**Quisiera poder ser Dios, pues eso si me haría feliz **_

_**tanta muerte tanto enfermo por ayudar **_

_**tantos llantos tantas penas **por pasar ..._

_me hago viejo y mis arrugas_ **_no me esperaran ni un día más_**

_**Cientos de preguntas hoy perforan mi cerebro **_

_**quiero la respuesta de mi gran por que **_

**_Se hace duro ver como se marcho y me amarga ver que al fin no volverá_**

_**aun recuerdo la primera vez que te besé en los labios **_

**_ya respiro y no me olvido de tu olor_**

_me hago viejo y mis arrugas_ **_no me esperaran ni un día más_**

_**Cientos de preguntas hoy perforan mi cerebro **_

_**quiero la respuesta de mi gran por que **_

_**Miles de canciones hoy retumban en mi mente **_

_**y una melodía hoy se marchara**_

_**Cientos de preguntas hoy perforan mi cerebro **_

_**quiero la respuesta de mi gran por que **_

_**Miles de canciones hoy retumban en mi mente **_

_**y una melodía hoy se marchara**_

_**Tantos llantos, tantas penas, tantas lagrimas por llorar **_

_**¡POR LLORAR!**_

-No sólo eso, además, consiguió hacerme pensar en... LO QUE QUIERO SER

_Quiero convertirme en vela  
para iluminar tu mesa de noche.  
Quiero convertirme en letras  
de ese libro que alimenta tus sueños.  
Quiero despertar contigo  
para regalarte claras del día._  
_Quiero ser el agua fresca  
que recorra tu cuerpo desnudo_.  
_Y ahora quiero ser tu espejo  
para ser el primero cada día.  
Y ahora quiero ser tu anhelo  
para no ser más un alma perdida_.  
**_Quiero ser tu voz_** _por sentir tu risa_.  
**_Quiero ser el aire_** _que respiras_.  
**_Quiero ser carmín_** _"pa" vestir sonrisas_.  
**_Quiero ser un día_** **_de tu vida_**.  
_De tu vida..._  
_Quiero convertirme en vela  
la del barco que llevaba tu nombre.  
Quiero convertirme en letras  
por que saben lo que tanto te quiero.  
Quiero despertar contigo  
para recoger los besos perdidos.  
Quiero ser el agua fresca  
la que tanto te envidiaba aquel día._  
_**Y ahora quiero ser tu espejo  
para ser el primero cada día.  
**Y ahora quiero ser tu anhelo_  
_para no ser más un alma perdida_.  
**_Quiero ser tu voz_** _por sentir tu risa_.  
**_Quiero ser el aire_** _que respiras_.  
**_Quiero ser carmín_** _"pa" vestir sonrisas_.  
**_Quiero ser un día de tu vida_**.  
_De tu vida..._  
_Quiero convertirme en mesa  
donde entregas tus ideas de noche_.

**_Quiero ser tu voz_** _por sentir tu risa_.  
**_Quiero ser el aire_** _que respiras_.  
**_Quiero ser carmín_** _"pa" vestir sonrisas_.  
**_Quiero ser un día de tu vida_**.  
**_Quiero ser tu voz_** _por sentir tu risa_.  
**_Quiero ser el aire_** _que respiras_.  
**_Quiero ser carmín_** _"pa" vestir sonrisas_.  
**_Quiero ser un día de tu vida_**.  
_Quiero convertirme en vela,_

_para iluminar tu sueño de noche_

-Muchas gracias, Londres. Para agradeceros todo el apoyo que me estáis brindando, os regalo un producto más de vuestra tierra, gracias a la ayuda de mi amigo Hiroshi Agase, que nos acompañará con su saxo.

Agase entró al escenario, los saludó a todos, le dijo algo al oído a Shinichi, quien sonrió y dio comienzo a la actuación.

_Getting crazy on the waltzers but it's the life that I choose_

_Sing about the sixblade sing about the switchback and a torture tattoo_

_And I been riding on a ghost train where the cars they scream and slam_

_And I don't know where I'll be tonight but I'd always tell you where I am_

_In a screaming ring of faces I seen her standing in the light_

_She had a ticket for the races just like me she was a victim of the night_

_I put a hand upon the lever said let it rock and let it roll_

_I had the one arm bandit fever there was an arrow through my heart and my soul_

_And the big wheel keep on turning neon burning up above_

_And I'm just high on the world_

_Come on and take a low ride with me girl_

_On the tunnel of love_

_It's just the danger when you're riding at your own risk_

_She said you are the perfect stranger she said baby let's keep it like this_

_It's just a cake walk twisting baby step right up and say_

_Hey mister give me two give me two 'cos any two can play_

_And the big wheel keep on turning neon burning up above_

_And I'm just high on the world_

_Come on and take a low ride with me girl_

_On the tunnel of love_

_Well it's been money for muscle another whirligig_

_Money for muscle and another girl I dig_

_Another hustle just to make it big_

_And rockaway rockaway_

_And girl it looks so pretty to me just like it always did_

_Like the spanish city to me when we were kids_

_Oh girl it looks so pretty to me just like it always did_

_Like the spanish city to me when we were kids_

_She took off a silver locket she said remember me by this_

_She put her hand in my pocket I got a keepsake and a kiss_

_And in the roar of the dust and diesel I stood and watched her walk away_

_I could have caught up with her easy enough but something must have made me stay_

_And the big wheel keep on turning neon burning up above_

_And I'm just high on the world_

_Come on and take a low ride with me girl_

_On the tunnel of love_

_And now I'm searching through these carousels and the carnival arcades_

_Searching everywhere from steeplechase to palisades_

_In any shooting gallery where promises are made_

_To rockaway rockaway from cullercoats and whitley bay out to rockaway_

_And girl it looks so pretty to me like it always did_

_Like the spanish city to me when we were kids_

_Girl it looks so pretty to me like it always did_

_Like the spanish city to me when we were kids_

-Un aplauso para Agase, por favor.

Agase se inclinó y se fue, tras decirle algo en el oído a Shinichi.

-Y bueno, ahora, retomaremos, ligeramente, la vena rockera.

_I heard you're doing okay  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick  
**I'm addicted to you  
**I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
**Do you think I deserve this?**_

_I tried to make you happy but you left anyway_

_I'm trying to forget that_  
_**I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
**Can't forget what you said_  
**_And I never_** _wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
_  
_Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through_  
_I'm still a dick_  
**_I'm addicted to you_**  
_I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you_  
**_Do you think I deserve this?_**

_I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway  
_  
_I'm trying to forget that_  
_**I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
**Can't forget what you said  
And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
_  
**_How long will I be waiting?_**  
_Until the end of time_  
**_I don't know why I'm still waiting  
I can't make you mine_**

**_I'm trying to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it and I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
_**  
_Now it's over_  
_Can't forget what you said_  
_And I never wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
_  
_Heartbreaker_  
**I'm addicted to you**  
_Heartbreaker_  
**I'm addicted to you**  
_Heartbreaker_  
**I'm addicted to you**  
_Heartbreaker_  
**I'm addicted to you**  
_Heartbreaker_

-Ahora, de Nuevo, volveremos a ritmos más lentos, pero os quiero con las manos en alto¿ok? Para ésta canción, contaré con la ayuda de Takagi y Sato, dos muy buenos amigos míos, UN APLAUSO

Takagi y Sato hicieron su aparición en escena, cogidos de la mano y cada uno con un micrófono.

-Vamos allá, Londres.

_No sé pensar si no te veo__  
__no puedo oír si no es tu voz en mi soledad_

_yo te escribo y te entrego en cada beso el corazón _

**_Se apaga el sol en mi ventana y hace tiempo que ya no sé de ti_****_  
_****_dime cómo te ha ido si también estás sola_****_  
_****_y si piensas en mí, sigo aquí._****_  
_**

_En todas las palabras__  
__mil caricias y miradas__  
__tú me dabas lo que nadie me dio en mi vida.__  
_

**_t_****_u recuerdo me consuela, me desvela,_****_  
_****_me envenena tanto cada día_****_  
_****_¿qué haría si te pierde este pobre corazón?_**

**_Y no me crees, cuando te digo que la distancia_****_  
_****_es el olvido no me crees, cuando te digo que_****_  
_****_en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,_****_  
_****_y cada día, cada hora, cada instante_****_  
_****_pienso en ti y no lo ves._****_  
_****_No me crees._**  
**  
****_No sé soñar si no es contigo_****_  
_****_yo sólo quiero volverte a ver_****_  
_****_y decirte al oído_****_  
_****_todo lo que te escribo_****_  
_****_en este papel... ¡entiéndeme_!****  
**  
_En todas las palabras__  
__mil caricias y miradas__  
__tú me dabas lo que nadie me dio en mi vida._

**Tu recuerdo me consuela, me desvela,****  
****me envenena tanto cada día****  
****¿qué haría si te pierde este pobre corazón?**

**_Y no me crees, cuando te digo que la distancia_****_  
_****_es el olvido no me crees, cuando te digo que_****_  
_****_en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,_****_  
_****_y cada día, cada hora, cada instante_****_  
_****_pienso en ti y no lo ves._**

**_Y no me crees_**

_cuando te digo que no habrá nadie__que te quiera como yo,_

**cuando te pido que en el olvido no me dejes sin razón**_  
_**_entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio_****_  
_****_que me queda de tu amor._**

**Y si me entrego a ti sincero****  
****y te abro el corazón**

**_espero que no me devuelvas un adiós._******

**_Y no me crees, cuando te digo que la distancia_****_  
_****_es el olvido no me crees, cuando te digo que_****_  
_****_en el olvido estoy contigo aunque no estés,_****_  
_****_y cada día, cada hora, cada instante_**

**_pienso en ti y no lo ves._****_  
_**

**_Y no me crees, cuando te digo que no habrá nadie_****_  
_****_que te quiera como yo, cuando te pido que_****_  
_****_en el olvido no me dejes sin razón,_****_  
_****_entretenerme en el recuerdo es el remedio_****_  
_****_que me queda de tu amor._****_  
_****_No me crees_**

-Vaya vaya, parece que la noche se nos echa encima... tan sólo nos quedan 5 canciones...- dijo Shinichi, mientras sus dos compañeros se retiraban.

Un ayudante entró y le cambió a Shin su Fender por una guitarra acústica casi española y le dijo algo al oído. Después, cambió el bajo de Kaito por una española y se retiró.

_Si te vas, se me va a hacer muy tarde_  
_y además, solo intento cuidarte  
**ay cuando, mi vida cuando  
va a ser el día que tu pared desaparezca**_

**_Fabriqué_** _un millón de ilusiones_  
**_prisioneras_** _que se hicieron canciones_  
**_ay cuando mi vida cuando  
vas a cerrar tus ojos por mi_**

**_Oooooooooo_**  
**_antes que ver el sol  
prefiero escuchar tu voz_**  
**_Oooooooooo  
antes que ver el sol  
prefiero escuchar tu voz_**

_Si te vas para que regresaste_  
**_y además_** _solo quise besarte_  
**_ay cuando mi vida cuando  
va a ser el dia que tu pared desaparezca_**

**_Fabriqué_** _un millón de ilusiones_  
**_prisioneras_** _que se hicieron canciones_  
_ay cuando mi vida cuando  
vas a cerrar tus ojos por mi_

**_Oooooooooo_**  
**_antes que ver el sol  
prefiero escuchar tu voz_**  
**_Oooooooooo  
antes que ver el sol  
prefiero escuchar tu voz_**

_Prefiero tu voz, prefiero tu voz  
prefiero escuchar tu voz_  
_antes que ver el sol  
prefiero escuchar tu voz_

**_Prefiero tu voz, prefiero tu voz  
prefiero escuchar tu voz_  
_antes que ver el sol  
prefiero escuchar tu voz_**

**_Prefiero tu voz, prefiero tu voz  
prefiero escuchar tu voz_  
_antes que ver el sol  
prefiero escuchar tu voz_**

-Ufff..., como cansa esto. Bien, ya estamos acabando, aunque no os parezca bien que os lo diga. Ahora, pasaremos a una de las declaraciones de amor más cantadas de todos los tiempos.

_Time, it needs time_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, only love_

_Can bring back your love someday_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_I'll fight, babe, I'll fight_

_To win back your love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, only love_

_Can break down the walls someday_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love_

_Your pride has built a wall so strong_

_That I can't get through_

_Is there really no chance _

_To start once again_

_I'm loving you_

_Try, baby, try_

_To trust in my love again_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_Love, our love_

_Just shouldn't be thrown away_

_I will be there, I will be there_

_If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love_

_Your pride has built a wall so strong_

_That I can't get through_

_Is there really no chance_

_To start once again_

_If we'd go again_

_All the way from the start_

_I would try to change_

_The things that killed our love_

_Yes, I've hurt your pride and I know_

_What you've been through_

_You should give me a chance_

_This can't be the end_

_I'm still loving you_

_I'm still loving, I need your love_

_I'm still loving you..._

-Bueno, ahora, nos toca repasar una de las canciones de amor más extrañas pero más bonitas que jamás he escuchado.

_a lovestruck romeo sings the streets a serenade_

_laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made_

_finds a streetlight steps out of the shade_

_says something like you and me babe how about it?_

_juliet says hey it's romeo you nearly gave me a heart attack_

_he's underneath the window she's singing hey la my boyfriend's back_

_you shoudn't come around here singing up at people like that_

_anyway what you gonna do about it?_

_juliet the dice were loaded from the start_

_and I bet and you exploded in my heart_

_and I forget I forget the movie song_

_when you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong juliet? _

_come up on different streets they both were streets of shame_

_both dirty both mean yes and the dream was just the same_

_and I dream your dream for you and now your dream is real_

_how can you look at me as I was just another one of your deals?_

_well you can fall for chains of silver you can fall for chains of gold_

_you can fall for pretty strangers and the promises they hold_

_you promised me everything you promised me thick and thin_

_now you just say oh romeo yeah you know I used to have a scene with him_

_juliet when we made love you used to cry_

_you said I love you like the stars above I'll love you till I die_

_there's a place for us you know the movie song_

_when you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?_

_I can't do the talk like the talk on the tv_

_and I can't do a love song like the way its meant to be_

_I can't do everything but I'd do anything for you_

_can't do anything except be in love with you_

_and all I do is miss you and the way we used to be_

_all I do is keep the beat the bad company_

_all I do is kiss you through the bars of Orion_

_julie I'd do the stars with you any time_

_juliet when we made love you used to cry_

_you said I love you like the stars above Ill love you till I die_

_there's a place for us you know the movie song_

_when you gonna realize it was just that the time was wrong?_

_a lovestruck romeo sings the streets a serenade_

_laying everybody low with a lovesong that he made_

_finds a convenient streetlight steps out of the shade_

_says something like you and me babe how about it?_

-Y ahora, me toca cumplir una promesa. Chicos, 'amos allá.

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes  
Distant faces with no place left to go  
Without you within me I cant find no rest  
**Where Im going is anybodys guess **_

Ive tried to go on like I never knew you  
Im awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken  
But without you** _all Im going to be is incomplete_**

_Voices tell me I should carry on  
But I am swimming in an ocean all alone  
Baby, my baby  
Its written on your face  
You still wonder if we made a big mistake_

**_I´ve tried to go on like I never knew you  
Im awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken_  
_But without you_ _all Im going to be is incomplete  
_**  
**_I dont mean to drag it on, but I cant seem to let you go  
I dont wanna make you face this world alone  
I wanna let you go (alone_**)

**_Ive tried to go on like I never knew you  
Im awake but my world is half asleep  
I pray for this heart to be unbroken_  
_But without you all Im going to be is incomplete  
Incomplete_**

-Para finalizar una canción emblema, el emblema de una de las mejores bandas de rock.

Con el apoyo de mi buena amiga, Shiho Miyano.

_And I would do anything for love,  
I'd run right into hell and back.  
I would do anything for love,  
I'll never lie to you and that's a fact.  
_  
_But I'll never forget the way you feel right now,  
Oh no, no way.  
And I would do anything for love_,  
_but I won't do that, no I won't do that._

**_Anything for love_**  
_oh I would_ **_do anything for love_**,  
_I would do_ **_anything for love_**  
_but I wont do that, no I wont do that  
_  
_And some days, it don't come easy,  
And some days it don't come hard,  
Some days, it don't come at all,  
**And these are the days that never end.  
**And some nights you're breathing fire,  
And some nights you're carved in ice,_  
**_Some nights you're like nothing_** _I've ever seen before or will agai_n.

_And maybe I'm crazy,  
Oh it's crazy and it's true,_  
_I know you can save me, no one else can save me now but you.  
_  
_As long as the planets are turning,  
As long as the stars are burning,  
As long as your dreams are coming true,_  
**_You better believe it._**

_That I would do anything for love,  
I'll be there till the final act  
And I would do anything for love,  
And ill take the vow and seal a pact_  
_But ill never forgive myself if we don't go all the way_,  
**_tonight,_**

_and I would do anything for love,_  
**_Oh I would do anything for love_**,  
_Oh I would do anything for love_,  
**_But I won't do that,  
No I wont do that_**.

**_I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of,  
But I just won't do that,  
I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of,  
But I just won't do that.  
_**  
**_I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of,  
But I just won't do that,  
_**  
_And some days I pray for silence_,  
_And some days I pray for soul,  
Some days I just pray to the god_ **_of sex and drums and rock 'N roll_**.  
_And some nights I loose the feelings  
And some nights I just loose control_  
_And some nights I just loose it all_ **_and I watch you dance and the thunder rolls_**

_**And maybe I'm lonely,  
**That's all I'm qualified to be_,  
_**There's just one and only,  
**the one and only promise I can keep. _

As long as the wheels are turning,  
As long as the fires burning,  
As long as your prayers are coming true,  
**You better believe it.**

**_That I would do anything for love,  
And you know it's true, and that's a fact,  
I would do anything for love,  
And there'll never be no turning back_**.  
_  
But I'll never do it better then I do it with you,  
So long, so long,  
And I would do anything **for love,**  
Oh I would do anything for love_,  
**_I would do anything for love,  
But I won't do that_**,  
_No, no, no I won't do that.  
_  
**_I would do anything for love,  
Anything you've been dreaming of,  
But I just wont do that  
_**  
_But ill never stop dreaming of you every night of my life,  
No way,  
And I would do_ **_anything for love_**,  
_Oh I would do_ **_anything for love_**,  
_Oh I would do_ _**anything for love,  
**But I wont do that_,  
_No I wont do that_

_Will you raise me up, will you help me down?  
Will you get me right out of this godforsaken town?  
Will you make it all a little less cold?_

**_I can do that! oh I can do that!  
_**  
_Will you hold me sacred , will you hold me tight  
Will your colorize my life I'm so sick of black and white  
Can you make it all a little less old  
**  
I can do that  
**_

_will you make me some magic with your own two hands  
can you build an emerald city with these grains of sand  
can you give me something i can take home_

**_now i can do that oh now i can do that_**

_Will you cater to every fantasy I got?  
Will you hose me down with holy water, if I get too hot!** (HOT)?**  
Will you take me places I've never known?_

**_Now I can do that, oh, oh now I can do that!  
_**  
_after a while to forget everything  
It was a brief interlude and a midsummer night's fling  
and you'll see that its time to move on  
_

_i wont do that i wont do that_

_I know the territory, I've been around,  
It'll all turn to dust,  
And we'll all fall down,  
And sooner or later you'll be screwing around_,

_I won't do that! No, I won't do that!_

_Anything for love_,  
_oh I would do anything for love,  
I would do anything for love,  
but I won't do that, no I wont do that_.

-Ayyy. Ya sé, que muchos me pedisteis The reason, I don't want to miss a thing, I'd do anything y Il Divo, pero tenía que acabar así, muchas gracias por venir. Ahora, me gustaría que...- un foco apuntó a una persona en el público, mientras se oía el rotar de un helicóptero sobre ellos-... Srta. ¿Me haría el favor de subir al escenario?

La mujer a la que señalaba la luz obedeció, con paso vacilante y subió. Todos, excepto los que estaban en el escenario, se sorprendieron al ver a Ran sobre el escenario.

-Muchas gracias por venir, querida- se acercó a ella, con la guitarra en la espalda y la besó con furia, mientras pasaba las manos por su espalda.

La chica, sorprendida, no dudó en responder al beso.

Shinichi, sin embargo, extrajo algo de la espalada de ella, la apartó de él y la lanzó por donde venían dos técnicos. Enseñó la pistola que le había quitado a la chica y dijo:

-Arrestadla.

-Sí, señor.

Todos los focos se apagaron y quedó alumbrado únicamente por el foco del helicóptero que estaba sobre él.

**Notas del Autor: **Ya estoy de vuelta, amigos. Ok, ok, lo reconozco, El de los Tokugawa avanza menos que la popularidad de George Bush, pero es que ahora mismo estoy liadísimo entre un concurso de cuentos, los exámenes, la familia, los colegas, las lecturas y la esgrima. Sobretodo exámenes y esgrima, porque uno me quita tiempo de semana y la esgrima algunos fines de semana, pero además, hay que unirle que, tal y como le dije a Vermi-chan, el cambio que estoy pensando para el fic, es de 180, así que, perdonad la espera.

Bueno, que, os he dejao "pillaos" al final¿eh? Pero en breve lo solucionaré, antes de navidades, espero concluirlo y, en Año Nuevo, epílogo. Ahora, sobre el fic. Si a alguien le ha gustado la letra d la canción y le interesa, os dejo la mejor versión de ella que haya podido encontrar y, si no la encontráis, yo os la mando, sin problemas, solo pedidmela.

Sunday Bloody Sunday (U2) (Live in Ireland)

Born in the USA (Bruce Springsteen) Born in the USA

Estásangrando (Coti) Esta mañana y otros cuentos

Nueces (Coti con Ismael Serrano) Esta mañana y otros cuentos

Más cerca (Taxi) Libre

En el muelle de San Blas (Maná) Sueños líquidos

Angel de Amor (Maná) Revolución de amor

Es mejor caminar (Revolver) Mestizo

En tu rincón (Savia) Insensible

Cientos de preguntas (Sôber) Reddo

Quiero ser (Antonio Orozco) El principio del comienzo

Tunnel of Love (Dire Straits) Alchemy (Tengo la suerte de poseer el DVD... es realmente impresionante)

Addicted (Simple plan) No pads, No helmets... just Balls (Tuve ocasión de escucharla en MTV DAY 2005... Increíble)

No me crees (Efecto Mariposa con Javier Ojeda)

Antes que ver el sol (Coti) Esta mañana y otros cuentos

Still loving you (Scorpions) Love at first Sting O Live with Berliner Philarmoniker (Los pude ver en Estepona, cuando vinieron... fue espectacular, de verdad)

Romeo and Juliet (Dire Straits) Alchemy

Incomplete (Backstreet Boys) Never Gone (Recuerda que te lo prometí, jeje)

I'd do anything for love (Meat Loaf) Bat out of hell II - Back Into Hell (Realmente, una de las mejores canciones que he escuchado)

Bien, la extensa discografía del fic he de agradecérsela a:

Los 40 Principales: Por poner las más modernas

Mi padre: Por ponerme Dire Straits, Meat Loaf, llevarme a ver a los SCORPIONS, mostrarme a Coti, Maná o Bruce Springsteen,gracias oto-san.

Er Loza: Por convencerme de que escuchara Savia y Sober

Muchas gracias a todos.

Los reviews... Bueno, ésta vez es la última que los contesto, porque me han dado la posibilidad de responder a los firmados via mail y es mejor, así que dejad vuestra dirección o firmad los rev, plis.

**rank, **jeje, muchas gracias, pero me parece que ya he explicado lo suficiente mi retraso con el de los Tokugawa. Por cierto¿sigues con tus fics? (Juas juas, vaya indirecta), Ahora en serio, espera impaciente tus reviews y los demás en este fic**. Vermi-chan**, muchas gracias por el reviews y el apoyo constante al fic, que de no ser por ti, ni siquiera me habría planteado el seguirlo. Lo de Ran se aclarará en el sig cap y espero, impaciente también, tu opinión acerca de éste fic**. PaLiTo**, muchas gracias por reviewear, Entiendo lo de la página, yo estuve un mes sin poder dejar reviews... me alegro de que te guste y agradécele a tu hermano quelea mi fic pues, de verdad es muy importante para los escritores recibir apoyo, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus halagos, que no creo merecer (aunque seguro que no digo lo mismo cuando me den el Nobel de Literatura,jeje, jajaja).Gracias a vosotras 3 en especial y a vuestro apoyo, este fic sigue adelante, así que, éste cap, va dedicado para vosotras, que os lo merecéis más que nadie.

Ya sé que lo digo siempre, demo, cualquier cosa, un mail o un review¿ok?

Muchas gracias por el apoyo, de verdad.

se despide

michel 8 8 8

Cuidáos


End file.
